Between the Darkness and the Light
by wild horse
Summary: Ten years ago, Quigon Jinn was responsible for the death of a Jedi Master, which haunts him to this day. When Obiwan is captured by a bounty hunter, Quigon sets out to rescue him, only to find the hunter is assosciated with his dark past. finished
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All the places and characters belong to George Lucas except for Keyn, Shen and the Senator

Disclaimer: All the places and characters belong to George Lucas except for Keyn, Shen and the Senator.

Acknowledgements: Thanks to Padawan Nik/kan and my brother for working out the plot with me.

Prologue 

The black-clad stranger moved easily through the busy crowd.He was a powerfully built man of about thirty, wearing knee-high travel boots and a black flightsuit.His alert, dark-brown eyes flickered here and there as he walked along the crowded streets.Shoulder-length, jet-black hair had been tamed and tied back with a leather thong, and a fairly long, grey, metal cylinder hung from his utility belt.

The stranger's keen eyes picked out his intended target, and he began to move purposefully yet discreetly towards it, never taking his eyes off a certain long-haired woman dressed in a senator's aide's pale-white robes.He stalked the woman for the next fifteen minutes as she threaded her way through the crowd, carefully concealing his actions from her.

The senator's aide walked briskly down the crowded streets, then turned into a darkened alley, perhaps a shortcut.She was obviously hurrying somewhere, and her anxiety conveyed itself to her stalker.The stranger sensed her mood and smiled grimly, it was good to be the hunter.The dangerous game he played challenged his senses and presented an omnipresent danger of becoming the hunted instead.He liked living on the edge and doing something, not just standing around when something could be done.

He jerked himself away from his rampant thoughts and focused on the task ahead.The man slipped away silently, as quiet and lithe as a panther.He moved quickly along an alley running parallel to the first one, then cut across an open space to hide in a dark corner.The aide would definitely pass him in little while.

The stranger waited patiently until, presently, his keen hearing picked up the soft tread of feet on the hard ground.He tensed as the woman moved past him with short, dainty steps, obviously pre-occupied with her own problems.A calculated jump landed the man straight in the aide's path.

The fair-skinned woman barely had time to cry out in surprise before the stranger jammed a blaster pistol under her chin.His voice was soft and yet harsh at the same time as he spoke:

"Listen, I know who you are.Take this message to Senator Jy'are: She has one week to release all the Rebellion prisoners.The Rebel leaders are being courteous.After one week, they will take the Senator hostage and demand the prisoners' release."

"Who … are you?" the aide stammered as the stranger released her and strode away.She got no answer, but noticed a dull, metal cylinder swing from his belt.A lightsabre – the weapon of the Jedi.

Please give comments.I don't know whether I should write more… 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All the places and characters belong to George Lucas except for Keyn, Shen and the Senator

Disclaimer: All the places and characters belong to George Lucas except for Keyn, Shen and the Senator.

Acknowledgements: Thanks to Padawan Nik-ka and my brother for working out the plot with me.

Chapter 1

Obi-wan Kenobi disconnected the power cell from its recharging unit.He screwed the cell back onto his lightsabre carefully, then checked his work.Shen Ly'an, the cream-and-tan furred Bothan initiate, sat beside him, also screwing on his lightsabre's power cell.

"Shen," Obi-wan started hesitantly, "how long more do you have until your birthday?"

"Only a month and a half," the Bothan sighed."You were lucky Qui-gon chose you."

Obi-wan nodded silently.He had been apprenticed to Qui-gon Jinn for nearly three years now, and had formed a close bond with his master.Shen was nearly thirteen already, and if he wasn't chosen by a master soon, he'd be sent off to be a farmer, his dreams of being a Jedi Knight totally shattered.Obi-wan had been in that dilemma once, but it had turned out for the better. Perhaps, Shen would be as fortunate.

The door hissed open and Obi-wan's master, Qui-gon Jinn, stood in the doorway.He was a strong, capable man, a truly formidable opponent in any lightsabre fight.His blue eyes shone with a kindness that came form his acute connection with the Living Force, but Qui-gon was a decidedly private man, sharing his thoughts and feelings with few people.

"The council wishes to see us in five minutes," Qui-gon announced and nodded at Obi-wan and Shen.The two younger Jedi obediently got to their feet and followed Quie-gon as he exited the room.

Obi-wan wondered why the council wanted to see them.AS far as he knew, his master had been fairly observant of the rules this time, so they certainly wouldn't get reprimanded.Perhaps the council was assigning them a new mission.

Shen had his own thoughts.He knew that if he wasn't picked by a master soon, he'd never become a Jedi Knight.The future looked bleak – coaxing a good crop from arid land – but the Bothan told himself to be optimistic._A lot can happen in six weeks, _he thought, _but then again, nothing can happen at all._

They reached the council room in exactly five minutes, Shen and Obi-wan having difficulty keeping up with Qui-gon's long strides.The door hissed open and they followed the Jedi Master into the circular, glass-panelled room.The council – wise, respected Jedi clothed simply in cloaks and tunics – was seated in chairs along the perimeter of the room.

All three Jedi bowed to the Council, then straightened up.Mace Windu, a dark, wise Jedi Master fixed them each with an intense stare before beginning in a straightforward manner:

"Senator Jy'are came earlier today with a request for Jedi protection.She has been fairly active in arresting members of a Rebellion on her home planet, and is, perhaps, the Rebellion's worst enemy.Just a few days ago, her aide was ambushed by an attacker who threatened to kidnap the Senator if she refuses to release the Rebel prisoners in one week.The Senator, for obvious reasons, cannot and will not do this."

"Why seek Jedi protection then?" Obi-wan asked quietly, "aren't her normal body guards enough?"

Mace Windu shook his head and explained, "The situation is a bit more complex, I'm afraid.The attacker was reported to have, in his possession, a lightsabre."

Qui-gon, Obi-wan and Shen were visibly surprised.

"Sith?" Qui-gon asked quietly.

"Not likely," Jedi Master Ki-adi-mundi answered."The Sith have been gone for millennia."

"Believed he stole the weapon, it is," Master Yoda said softly.

"You will provide Jedi protection for Senator Jy'are and try to uncover the attacker's identity at the same time," Mace Windu told the three Jedi, "The senator is waiting outside.Pack your things and leave immediately.May the Force be with you."

The three Jedi bowed then left the room.

Keyn dragged his fingers through his jet-black hair and removed the leather thong that tied it back.The first stage of his recently-acquired assignment was completed and two thousand credits had been deposited into his account.He'd have about five days before he had to kidnap Senator Jy'are and deliver her to his employers.Keyn already knew the Senator would not give in to the demands of the Rebels.She was a strong-willed person and didn't cower easily.

He shook his head as his ship entered hyperspace.The Senator's personality and what she chose to do were not his concern.He was only a bounty hunter, and he was paid to do his job.

Keyn had joined the trade five or six years ago – he couldn't quite remember.He was known as a bounty hunter who never accepted assignments that forced him to kill anyone.However, Keyn's services were good and many people paid him for live captures.He managed to earn more than enough to keep his ship running and buy more effective weaponry and equipment.Unlike most bounty hunters however, Keyn didn't really seem to be driven by money.Instead, he loved the thrill and danger of hunting down his prey.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Keyn decided to take a rest.He tied back his hair and programmed his ship's systems to warn him when it was exiting hyperspace.Only then did he close his eyes and rest.In the bounty hunter trade, you were only relatively – and not totally – safe in hyperspace.

"I'll never become a politician when I grow up," Obi-wan Kenobi announced when they finally reached their living quarters.The three Jedi had followed Senator Jy'are around the whole day, and it had been distinctly boring.

"Each to his own," Qui-gon Jinn chastised his protégé gently.The Jedi Master possessed an infinite amount of patience, which neither Obi-wan nor Shen cared to acquire.

"Will we have to do this every day?" Shen asked. "I mean, Master Qui-gon, did you do anything to the Council that they didn't like lately?"The Bothan's words incited a laugh from his companions.

Qui-gon smiled, "No, I haven't done anything wrong.I have good news though, we'll be leaving Coruscant tomorrow for Senator Jya're's homeworld."

"I only hope it's more exciting than walking around the same building a hundred times a day," Obi-wan muttered dryly.Following some Senator around a building was not his idea of a mission.

"Senator Jy'are was given a week to release the prisoners before her kidnapping would be attempted.The one week expires in one standard days' time," Qui-gon changed the subject.

"Who would kidnap her?" Shen wondered aloud, his fur rippling with curiosity.

Qui-gon frowned, thinking.Finally he said, "I think it may be a bounty hunter.The Rebel leaders wouldn't dare to come so close to such high-security areas."

Obi-wan shook his head, "Bounty hunters carry lightsabres?"

"Either way," Shen pointed out, "We'd better be on our guard."

"Grab some sleep now," Qui-gon advised. "Tomorrow will probably be a long day."The three Jedi retired to their bunks to rest.

By afternoon the next day, Obi-wan, Shen and Qui-gon were looking out of a Republic Cruiser's transparisteel viewport at Senator Jy'are's homeworld, Rinsiel.

Rinsiel was a fairly large planet, half-covered in lush tropical rainforest which had been cleared in certain areas to build cities, towns and spaceports.Large expanses of ocean covered the other half of the planet.

Most of the people on the planet were off-worlders.They fell neatly into three categories: Rebels, traders – and smugglers – and residents.The natives were a secretive species who lived in the rainforests.

"Good afternoon," Senator Jy'are joined the three Jedi at the viewport."How do you find Rinsiel."

Obi-wan looked at Qui-gon for permission to answer the question.The elder Jedi nodded once."I find it very different," Obi-wan began politely, "so natural and yet so technologically advanced."

The Senator nodded her assent."The bio-engineers are good.The Rebellion is less of a threat now that I've had many of its leaders and members arrested."

Shen stared out at the planet for some time, before he asked, "Where will we be landing?"

Senator Jy'are walked towards the viewport and pointed at a fairly large spaceport – a distant speck of dull grey against the planet's mainly green and blue surface."There.We'll land there, and travel by land-speeder to the place I live."

Something drew Shen's attention.A slight flicker in the Force.It was gone in a flash, but it left the Bothan with a gut feeling he couldn't shake.As though someone was waiting, waiting for them to arrive …

To be continued … 

There's a lot more coming, I promise.Just tell me if you want it.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to George Lucas except for Keyn and Shen

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to George Lucas except for Keyn and Shen.

Acknowledgements: Jesus - thanks for giving me this love and talent of writing.

Okay … here goes …

Chapter 2

Keyn hooked his lightsabre onto his utility belt, then strapped a blaster pistol to his hip.He had built the lightsabre himself and knew it from the inside out.He was particularly good with it in a duel, where his instinctive reflexes helped him a lot.

Keyn grabbed a couple of thermal detonators from his ship's equipment locker, then slammed it shut.A spare power pack for his blaster completed the inventory.The bounty hunter armed his ship's security systems then left.

It was exactly one week since he had threatened Senator Jy'are's aide, time for him to carry out the second stage of his assignment.Keyn treaded softly, taking his time.He had spotted the Republic Cruiser preparing to land at Spaceport IV, Docking Bay 64, about five minutes ago.

No doubt, the Senator would have people looking out for her, but, to Keyn, it only added to the thrill of his job.He headed purposefully for Docking Bay 64, lightsabre hanging from his belt.Keyn touched his blaster reassuringly, then set the power settings from 'kill' to 'stun'.Stun bolts were bright blue and took out, rather than killed, other creatures.They drained more power but Keyn did not want to take any chances and get anybody killed.

Just before the transport touched the floor of the Docking Bay, Shen Ly'an sprang to his feet, suddenly alert.The Bothan tensed his muscles as he felt the brief danger warning given by the Force.Qui-gon and Obi-wan eyed Shen curiously, but he only said:

"I sensed danger.We should look out."

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow cynically – he hadn't felt anything.But Qui-gon did not doubt Shen's perceptions for a moment."We'd better get going," he told the two younger Jedi calmly.They ran to the ship's entrance, reaching there seconds before it slid open.Qui-gon scanned the area, but the Docking Bay appeared empty.

Senator Jy'are stepped out onto the ramp, dressed simply in white robes."Is everything all right?" she asked quietly, her eyes darting to and fro nervously.

Qui-gon was about to answer when he sensed the faint disturbance in the Force._I feel it too, Master,_ Qui-gon felt Obi-wan's thoughts through the Bond they shared.Shen had, evidently, sensed it too and was alert at once.The three Jedi stood for a long moment, not knowing what to do.Neither Qui-gon nor Obi-wan could locate the source of the disturbance, but it _felt _bad.Qui-gon surveyed the area with his eyes and thought of possible hiding places for an attacker.

"There!" Obi-wan pointed at a moving shadow, activating his lightsabre at the same time.Beside him, Qui-gon and Shen immediately unsheathed their blades.Senator Jy'are trembled, frightened.Obi-wan placed a reassuring hand on her arm to calm her, then took a step forward.

Keyn swore under his breath._Jedi! _Only they would have sensed him, though they still did not know who or what he was.He didn't really have a choice, once he moved, he'd have to move very quickly and precisely.The bounty hunter took a deep breath, levelled his blaster, and fired a volley of coruscating blue bolts.

Qui-gon Jinn felt, rather than saw, the brilliant blue stun bolts as they raced across the space.He had no time to think, no time to weigh the consequences of his actions.The Jedi instinctively took a step to his side, blocking the Senator with his large frame.In that same movement, he brought his lightsabre up into a 'guard stance' and let the Force guide him.

The first bolt flew at him and it ricocheted off his lightsabre as Qui-gon let the Force flow through him.The second bolt wasn't very far away from the first, but Qui-gon's concentration suddenly snapped unexpectedly.He missed the stun bolt by mere centimetres, and it careened into his chest, slamming him backwards.He collapsed instantly, his muscles numb and utterly useless.

After his first few shots, Keyn didn't shoot at Obi-wan or Shen.He knew that Qui-gon had failed to deflect the bolt only by chance, and that Obi-wan and Shen were skilled in deflecting blaster bolts.Keyn knew he'd probably never get this close to the Senator again, but if he couldn't kidnap her, perhaps he might be able to bargain for her …

Obi-wan and Shen gripped their lightsabres tightly, their eyes fixed on Keyn's hiding place behind a few crates."Who are you?" Shen shouted the question.

Keyn remained silent, but he stood up and thumbed on his lightsabre.The bright red blade hissed to life, illuminating the dark corner where he hid.Obi-wan and Shen took an involuntary step back.Keyn sprang out from his corner and charged the two Jedi, lightsabre held high in the air.

He clashed lightsabres with Shen, forcing the Bothan backwards and to the ground.Obi-wan raised his blue lightsabre and attacked with a two-handed stroke, but Keyn blocked it easily.The bounty hunter switched his weapon over to his left hand, then drew his blaster with the other.Shen saw Keyn reach for the blaster.

"Get down!" The Bothan yelled instinctively as coruscating blue bolts hurtled towards the Senator.Senator Jy'are followed Shen's advice without thinking, ducking behind the boarding ramp as the first bolts slammed straight into the hard metal.

Shen activated his lightsabre and went for Keyn's legs, but the hunter leapt into the air, firing at the same time.

The stun bolt hit Obi-wan on his right shoulder, sending waves of energy through his whole body.The Apprentice collapsed in a heap as the stun energy played havoc with his nervous system.Obi-wan struggled to get to his feet but the pain forced him back to the ground.He could barely move – his muscles wouldn't obey him – and quickly lost consciousness.

Shen ducked instinctively, then jumped to his feet and swung his lightabre at Keyn.The bounty hunter barely had time to block the blow, and it grazed the back of his hand.Keyn bit back a cry of pain, instead, aiming a strong kick at his Bothan adversary.

The kick knocked the wind out of Shen, and he flew backwards, landing painfully on his back with a cry of surprise.Keyn immediately deactivated his lightsabre's red blade, then slung the unconscious Obi-wan over his back in a fireman's lift before leaving the docking bay.

Keyn ran furiously, knowing that Shen wouldn't be far behind him.He reached his ship in a matter of minutes, keying in the access code with his injured right hand, the other hand holding his captive.The panel slid upwards and the bounty hunter raced into his ship.

Dumping Obi-wan in the cargo hold, Keyn made it to the cockpit in record time.He scanned the control panels and displays as he flicked switches and pushed buttons that readied his ship for take-off.In minutes, he was leaving the planet behind and preparing for the jump to hyperspace.

Shen snarled in frustration as he watched the heavily-modified ship take off.He'd reached the Docking Bay just seconds after the ship's repulsors had kicked in, but it might as well have been hours.There was no way, the Bothan knew, that he could go after Obi-wan's kidnapper now.

The bounty hunter had made off with Obi-wan, no doubt he would hold the Jedi Padawan hostage to get to Senator Jy'are.Shen sighed.The situation was very complicated.They didn't even have a clue as to who the bounty hunter really was, or where he was going.The galaxy was so vast that it would be nearly impossible to guess where the hunter was headed.

Knowing there was nothing he could do to the pursue the bounty hunter right now, Shen turned around and returned to the Republic Cruiser.

Qui-gon was getting shakily to his feet when Shen returned.The Jedi Master had only to look at the Bothan's face to know that something terrible had happened in the fifteen or so minutes that he'd been knocked out for.To his right, Senator Jy'are was cautiously climbing out from behind the boarding ramp, her eyes darting to and fro, betraying her fear and nervousness.Qui-gon drew on the Force to clear his mind and steady his muscles, then realised that Obi-wan wasn'tthere.

A jolt of panic shot through him.Qui-gon reached out for his Apprentice through the Bond that connected them, but felt nothing, absolutely nothing at all.It was as though Obi-wan had been blocked from the Force or worse … Qui-gon quelled the thought as quickly as it surfaced.No, Obi-wan had to be alive, wherever he was._And I will find him, _Qui-gon vowed.

Shen strode up to the elder Jedi, frustration written clearly in his violet eyes.His ears flickered as he reported, "The bounty hunter took Obi-wan.He left about ten minutes ago."

Qui-gon drew deeply on the Force, gathering his wits and clearing his mind.The stun bolt's energy had rendered his muscles totally useless and sent tendrils of pain along his nerves.The only reason he could stand was because he drew energy from the Force.

Finally, he asked, "Is it the same one who threatened the Senator's aide?"

Shen hesitated, Qui-gon sensed uncertainty in the Temple initiate."He … used a lightsabre to attack us."

"Was he trained?"

"I … think so.He fought very quickly and he seemed to know his strokes well," Shen's voice wavered.Clearly, he was distracted by Obi-wan's capture.

Qui-gon shook his head to clear it."We'd best contact the Temple and ask to speak before the Council.The situation has become a lot more complex."He turned to the badly-shaken Senator Jy'are, "I think we should return to Coruscant."

The Senator nodded numbly, in a state of shock, Qui-gon realised.The Jedi Master strode into the Cruiser and went to the communications console.He activated a high priority code, and was immediately patched in to the Jedi Temple.

Amazingly, it was Master Yoda who answered Qui-gon's call.The short, wizened Jedi stood solemnly in front of Qui-gon in holographic form.Qui-gon wasted no time in explaining the situation and what had happened, concluding his report, "We presume the bounty hunter who kidnapped Obi-wan is the same one who delivered the threat to the Senator's aide.He wields a lightsabre and is adept in using it, according to Shen."

Master Yoda listened attentively throughout the whole report, blinking his heavy-lidded eyes sleepily.After Qui-gon had finished, Yoda told him, "Return to the Temple, you must.Seek an audience with you, the Coucnil will.May the Force be with you."

Qui-gon nodded in acknowledgement, then bowed, ending the transmission.

"What are our instructions?" Shen asked in a low voice as he entered the Comm. Room.

"Return to Coruscant immediately, with the Senator.The Council will brief us on our next course of action," Qui-gon answered.Shen nodded and left the room.

Qui-gon sighed and sat down on a nearby bench.He blamed himself for not preventing Obi-wan's capture, blamed himself for getting stunned.In truth, though, Qui-gon had no idea why he'd failed to block the stun bolt.It had been fairly easy, but his concentration had snapped unexpectedly at the last moment.He pushed his thoughts away.They wouldn't do him any good, Obi-wan had already been captured and he could do nothing to change things.Qui-gon knew he had to work quickly to rescue his apprentice.The bounty hunter would make his demands soon, and Obi-wan was definitely not going to benefit from them.

_Either way, I'll have to get back to Coruscant first then maybe I can get the bounty hunter's name from there, _Qui-gon resolved.

Individual stars became bright, blurred streaks as Keyn's ship entered hyperspace.The bounty hunter took a few deep breaths to calm himself, then examined his injured right hand.

It was quite a deep wound, reaching down further than the bone.However, the lightsabre's intense heat had cauterised it immediately, so there hadn't been any bleeding, though the pain was worsening.Keyn could hardly move his fingers or wrist without incurring a sharp, searing pain.

He went to the equipment locker and took out the First Aid Kit.The bounty hunter slapped a bacta patch onto his hand, binding it tightly with a length of bandage.It still hurt, but the wound would heal fairly quickly.Keyn replaced the kit, then headed for the cargo hold to check on his prisoner.

Obi-wan Kenobi stirred, then opened his eyes.His whole body seemed to be on fire from the stun energy, and he could barely see.Someone pulled him to a sitting position and let his back lean against a large box.

The Jedi apprentice drew on the Force, clearing away his pain and confusion.He realised that someone was standing in front of him.

Keyn grabbed a ration bar from a nearby locker, and tossed it to Obi-wan.Obi-wan barely managed to catch it, but his mind and vision cleared sufficiently, allowing him to make out the black-clad bounty hunter standing in front of him.

"You'd better eat," Keyn said matter-of-factly, "Then tell me who you are.And don't try anything funny."

Obi-wan nodded numbly.He wasn't hungry but realised that he might not get to eat for quite some time.The ration bar might have been poisoned, but the bounty hunter clearly wanted him alive, and didn't seem the type that would use poison when a blaster would do – or a lightsabre, Obi-wan reminded himself.

Keyn waited until Obi-wan had finished eating before asking, "So who are you?"

"Why should I tell you?" Obi-wan gathered enough of his wits to answer.

Keyn shrugged."Suit yourself.I have ways of making people talk." Obi-wan noticed the bounty hunter's bandaged hand and thought, _Good, Shen got him._

"Who are you?And where are we?" Obi-wan volunteered a question of his own.

"You should know," Keyn's voice was cold, emotionless."After all, I know who you are, Jedi.No doubt your master will come to rescue you?"

Obi-wan didn't know who the bounty hunter was, but he kept quiet.The less the hunter knew about him, the better.

Keyn smiled grimly."Qui-gon Jinn is your master, that much I know.But talented as he is, he won't be able to find you before it's too late.Jedi are valuable.I know many creatures who would pay a lot for you."

The Jedi Padawan controlled the fear that shot through him.He had to remain calm and out think is adversary."I'm Obi-wan Kenobi," he finally said."Now you know my name, tell me yours."

"They call me Keyn," was the brusque reply.

Obi-wan nodded and tried to sound enthusiastic, "Great, now we know each other."

Keyn shrugged again."Perhaps we do, Jedi.But don't even think of attempting to use the Force to trick me.I have ways of punishing anyone who doesn't co-operate."

Obi-wan had often thought that bounty hunters were shallow-minded, greed-driven creatures, but Keyn was certainly none of those.His strong mind would be difficult, or even impossible, to trick using the Force.Obi-wan knew he had to outwit Keyn, but how he would do it, he didn't know.

The bounty hunter dragged Obi-wan to his feet and held the Jedi's hands tightly behind his back.Keyn shoved Obi-wan violently into a cage and slammed the barred door shut.Obi-wan watched him leave, but the hunter soon returned with a cage containing two small, furry creatures.As Keyn neared Obi-wan, the young Jedi felt a deep fatigue settle over him like a think blanket, blocking out his perceptions.Obi-wan struggled and tried to reach out for the Force, but there was just an empty void.It was as though the Force had ceased to exist at all.He slumped to the floor, totally exhausted.

Keyn set the creatures down beside the holding cage.He didn't seem affected by the creatures in the same, strange way as Obi-wan was.

"Jedi are always hard to capture and harder still to be contained.But let's see what you can show me," Keyn told Obi-wan.There was no trace of emotion in his voice.The bounty hunter turned and left the cargo hold.

Obi-wan put his head in his hands.He didn't know what was happening, and definitely didn't like it._These creatures must somehow repel the Force, _he realised after some time.He had read about them in the Temple; they were called Yslamari – he recalled.Obi-wan had always been taught to rely on the Force, to draw on it in times of weakness.He hadn't realised how much he depended on it until he could no longer touch it.The Force had become like a sixth sense to him, and without it, he was equivalent to being blind.It was the Force that gave the Jedi strength, and Obi-wan was a Jedi.He just didn't have the Force anymore, and he didn't know what to do about it.

The knot of fear in his stomach tightened.He couldn't use the Bond to tell Qui-gon where he was, but Obi-wan thought desperately, _Master, I need your help._It reassured him, steeled him for the interrogation that Keyn would ultimately carry out to wrench important information from him …

Thanks for the reviews, they're always welcome.

Next chapter should be up soon … in about four days … I hope.:)


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: What belongs to Georgle Lucas belongs to him

Disclaimer:What belongs to Georgle Lucas belongs to him.What's not his is mine. =)

Acknowledgements:the usual - Jesus, Padawan Nik-ka, the reviewers, my bro, my sis, my rabbit ... need I say more?

The story?Oh, yes, the story.Okay, here it is ...

CHAPTER 3

The wooden door slid open to admit Qui-gon Jinn and Shen Ly'an.The two Jedi strode into the large, circular room beyond.The Council members trained their eyes on the pair of Jedi as they walked to the room's centre and bowed as a gesture of respect.

Jedi Master Mace Windu nodded to Qui-gon, "You may begin your report."

Qui-gon related all that had happened after the Republic Cruiser had landed - the fighting, Obi-wan's capture, and Shen's actions.The Masters listened attentively, offering neither questions nor comments.Shen stood quietly beside Qui-gon, letting the older Jedi speak.

Master Yoda nodded, deep in thought, after Qui-gon had finished.There was a pall of silence for a long while as the Jedi thought and analysed facts.Shen's eyes darted nervously around the Council room.The young Bothan was clearly uneasy, having been in the Council's presence only once or twice before.Qui-gon's expression was unreadable.Shen knew he was distraught over Obi-wan's capture, but Qui-gon was keeping his emotions and thoughts to himself.Shen understood, now, why people often said Qui-gon Jinn was a reserved, private man.Obi-wan was lucky to have him as a Master.

Finally, Mace Windu spoke quietly, "The situation is ... interesting, not to mention delicate.Clearly, the bounty hunter intends to use Obi-wan in some kind of bargain to get to the Senator.We have decided to let the hunter move first and make his demand.Master Qui-gon," at this, Mace Windu's voice betrayed a hint of compassion and understanding, "I know you are eager to rescue Obi-wan, but it is not advisable ..."

Qui-gon spoke evenly, "Obi-wan is my apprentice.I do not intend for him to suffer and I would do all I could to help him escape."

Council Member Ki-adi-mundi nodded empathatically, "We are aware of the situation, but we cannot allow Obi-wan's immediate rescue.A lot is at stake."

"Master Qui-gon, you and Shen will be recalled to the Jedi Temple immediately.Another pair of Jedi will be sent to guard Senator Jy'are," Mace Windu continued.

"What about the bounty hunter?" Qui-gon ventured.Clearly, he wasn't pleased with his orders.

"We have intelligence agents who should be able to establish an identity," Mace Windu explained. "Jedi Master Adi Gallia will be in charge of the investigation."

"Master Qui-gon," Yoda warned in his soft, queer voice, "go after Obi-wan, you and Shen will not."

At this, Qui-gon was obviously unhappy, and concealed it with much difficulty.

Shen's violet eye's flickered uneasily as he spoke for the first time, "The bounty hunter seems to have Jedi training ... as well as a lightsabre.He is a potentially serious threat."

"We will deal with him when he appears again," Mace Windu ended with a not of finality in his voice."May the Force be with you."

Qui-gon and Shen bowed respectfully, then left the room.

"Master Qui-gon," Shen began hesitantly.

"What is it?" Qui-gon asked quietly.

The Bothan's cream and tan fur rippled nervously as he continued, "You're not ... pleased with the Masters' decision, are you?"

Qui-gon shrugged, "They have their reasons."

Shen canted his head to one side thoughtfully.He didn't dare Force-probe a Master, but Qui-gon obviously had more to say.The Bothan was concerned about Obi-wan too, and wished he could do something to help.

Qui-gon remained silent as they walked along the Temple's corridors to their individual quarters.He had his own thoughts to mull over.If only he'd blocked the stun bolts better and not get hit, Obi-wan would still be with him.Already, Qui-gon missed the boy's light-hearted chatter and wry sense of humour.Now, the Council refused to let him pursue the bounty hunter, and Qui-gon felt helpless.Obi-wan was in trouble and he could do nothing to help his Padawan._No, the Jedi Master told himself firmly, __there is something I can do.I could at least try and talk to the people in Coruscant and ask around.Shen would help.I have to try, at least._

When the two Jedi reached Shen's living quarters, Qui-gon put a hand on the Bothan's shoulder.Shen turned and locked violet eyes with Qui-gon's bright blue eyes.

"Meet me at my quarters tomorrow morning," The Jedi told Shen, "We will ask around about the bounty hunter."

Shen grinned, clearly relieved to be able to do something.Qui-gon smiled reassuringly at the young Bothan then left as Shen slid open the door to his quarters.

The heavily-modified cargo ship settled down in the middle of the large, red circle that marked out the landing pad.In the cockpit, Keyn powered down his ship's systems then leaned back and rubbed his temples.He seriously needed to sleep, but even that could wait.The bounty hunter walked to the cargo hold where Obi-wan had been kept.

Obi-wan stiffened as Keyn strode in.Keyn noticed the Jedi looked tired and frustrated.To a Jedi, the Force was like an extra sense that they couldn't do without.Hving the Force blocked off was like being blind and deaf, and Keyn knew it.The Jedi relied too much on the Force, Keyn had drawn that conclusion a long time ago, way before he'd left.

"Where are we?" Obi-wan got shakily to his feet.

"Tatooine," Keyn's reply was curt.

Obi-wan had heard of the planet, but knew next to nothing about it.He decided to keep his cool and toy around with the bounty hunter.Who knew?Keyn might just let something slip/

"You realise you can't hide me forever," Obi-wan observed.

Keyn shrugged."I don't have to.The Jedi will have difficulty finding us, I'm sure."

_What does he mean by that? Obi-wan wondered.He took a deep breath, "What happens now?"_

The bounty hunter grinned, almost playfully, "Well, you talk.Or I torture and interrogate you."

Obi-wan shook his head."You'll never get anything out of me."

"We'll see.The Yslamari are useful."Keyn left the cargo hold and retired to his bunk.Sleep came easily and he welcomed it.His hand needed to heal and he was dead tired.

The nightmare invaded his sub-consciouslike a knife thrust to kill.Except Keyn knew that it was true.Everything that had happened was vividly stamped in his mind, as sharp and clear as the day he'd seen it happen.The bounty hunter remembered the grief and pain, remembered his own cries as the person he'd treasured as his best friend was killed.And he'd been injured and unable to save his friend ...

Keyn woke with a start, his heart hammering wildly.A glance at the panel opposite him told him he'd been asleep for nearly six hours.He ran a hand through his tousled black hair, smoothing it out.No matter where he seemed to go, Keyn's past haunted him relentlessly.The bounty hunter clenched his fists tightly, fighting back tears.When he'd joined the trade, he'd promised himself never to cry again.He was definitely not going to break that promise now.

He sighed and pushed his thoughts away.Keyn knew he had to focus on the job he had, or risk getting killed by his distraction.

A light flashed on the console opposite him, and Keyn got to his feet.He changed then walked out of his ship to pick up a small package tied with a length of cord.

Keyn opened the package and removed a black holocube.There was nothing else in the package - he'd expected that - so he held the cube in his hand and activated it.

The slight form of a cloaked figure shimmered and hovered in the air.The figure moved then spoke in a low, husky voice, "Bounty hunter, you have scared the senator and for that, we are pleased.We will handle her kidnapping ourselves, but you have been paid the required sum.Your assignment with us is over."

The message ended and Keyn dumped the holocube, as well as its package, into the bin._Well, he thought to himself, __I still have a Jedi to get rid of.But that wouldn't be hard, after I've gotten the information I need out of him._

Obi-wan closed his eyes in dispair.He was truly in a fix now.Locked up with a couple of Forceless creatures and facing interrogation at the hands of a bounty hunter wasn't very welcoming or conducive to his existence.

The Padawan sighed.The Yslamari sapped his strength so that he was near exhaustion.Clearly, Keyn was using them to wear him out, and Obi-wan knew the bounty hunter was succeeding.Qui-gon would rescue him, or at least Obi-wan was sure his master would try.But the bounty hunter seemed to be right.It would be difficult for Qui-gon to even guess where Obi-wan was, since the Bond they shared was broken.Obi-wan felt dismay creeping into his mind.He pushed it aside.He couldn't lose hope.

"Will you talk now?" Keyn strode into the cargo hold, hands shoved in his pockets.

Obi-wan looked up, his eyes defiant.He had to be strong and resist the bounty hunter's interrogation.

Keyn noticed Obi-wan's expression but didn't react.He shrugged, "Suit yourself."The bounty hunter keyed in a password and the holding cage's door swung open with a sharp clang.

Obi-wan sprang to his feet and tensed his muscles, anticipating Keyn's actions.The bounty hunter eyed Obi-wan cautiously with his dark brown eyes, appraising the boy's physical strengths and weaknesses.

The Jedi noticed the lightsabre hanging from Keyn's utility belt and asked boldly, "Where'd you get the lightsabre?"

"Made it," Keyn replied shortly.Obi-wan gave a start of surprise.Could Keyn be a Jedi?Only Jedi made lightsabres.

Obi-wan's lightsabre hung from Keyn's belt as well.Obi-wan knew Keyn would use it to prove to Qui-gon that he held the Jedi Master's apprentice.

Keyn grabbed Obi-wan's wrists in one swift movement and twisted them behind his back.Obi-wan bit his lip and tried not to cry out in pain.The bounty hunter removed a length of cord from his pocked and then bound Obi-wan's wrists tightly with it.The cord cut painfully into his wrists until they bled.

"Don't worry Jedi," Keyn snarled, "that's not all.Let's see what you can take without the Force to help you."

Obi-wan gritted his teeth as Keyn landed him a hefty blow to his shoulder.He staggered and fell with the shock of the blow.Pain ripped through his shoulder, threatening to plunge him into unconsciousness.Obi-wan reached out instinctively for the Force, but the Yslamari repelled it, leaving a blank void where he used to draw his strength from.

Keyn grinned lopsidedly, but his expression was grim.He said nothing at all, just stood and watched his captive writhe in pain on the cold, metal floor.Then, he took a step towards Obi-wan and kicked the boy in his side.Keyn grabbed Obi-wan's shoulders and slammed the Apprentice to the ground.He put one foot on Obi-wan's back, forcing him to lie face-down.

By now, Obi-wan was badly bruised.His wrists were bleeding profusely and his shoulder felt as though it had been dislocated.The pain was intense, but subsided a little when Keyn took his foot off Obi-wan's back.

Obi-wan heaved a sigh of relief.He was sure he would black out from the pain if Keyn hadn't taken off his foot.

The bounty hunter studied Obi-wan quietly, his arms folded.He made no move towards the Jedi, just stood a metre away and watched Obi-wan grapple with his pain.

"Tell me," Keyn began, "the access codes to the Jedi Temple's computers."

_Access codes?What does he want with computer access codes?Obi-wan shook his head numbly.He didn't dare to speak - it hurt just to move his head._

Keyn stared cynically at his captive, calculating the Apprentice's pain threshold.Obi-wan would probably lose consciousness in a while because of the pain.

"Your master left a Jedi to die once," Keyn told Obi-wan coldly.

_No, it wasn't, couldn't be true, Obi-wan told himself , trying to keep calm.Qui-gon wouldn't have done such a thing, or would he? Obi-wan brushed the thought aside.Keyn was probably trying to make him doubt Qui-gon.But Obi-wan could hear sincerity ringing in every one of Keyn's words.He knew they were true, or at least, partly true.They weren't total lies._

"You don't believe me, but it's true," Keyn said softly."Qui-gon was a coward.He made a terrible mistake, then abandoned his partner to die."

"It's not true!" Obi-wan choked out the words.Deep inside, though, Obi-wan knew it was true.All of it.He was angry at himself for believing what a bounty hunter said.Keyn didn't even know Qui-gon!Or did he?Obi-wan couldn't drive out the doubt Keyn had planted.Obi-wan had heard people lie before, and he'd heard people telling the truth.He knew that Keyn wasn't lying.Obi-wan cried out, but his head began spinning.Bright spots flashed before him, and he lapsed into unconsciousness.

Keyn watched Obi-wan for a long while, deep in thought.Then, he retrieved a needle and a srying, and dumped the Interrogation Drugs into the Apprentice's bloodstream._Let Qui-gon worry about his Padawan, Keyn thought, __he deserves it.The bounty hunter moved the Yslamari away from the holding cage for a few minutes, then replaced them._

_Master ... help ... don't abandon me ..._

Qui-gon awoke with a start.Obi-wan!He felt his Apprentice's pain for a brief moment, then he couldn't feel anything.Qui-gon put his head in his hands.Obi-wan was suffering, blocked off from the Force.Something told Qui-gon that the bounty hunter who had Obi-wan was a far more dangerous adversary than it seemed ... perhaps someone connected with Qui-gon's past and who sought revenge ...

That's it.Next chapter should come up in about five days ... plenty of time for you to bug me,I guess.But here's a short preview anyway:

_Qui-gon ... help me ... it hurts ... so much ... pain ... Master ... please ... where are you?You never ... told me.What did you do?Keyn ... Keyn said something ... you killed ... someone ... I don't know.Ithought ... we knew ... each other.I ... don't know you ... do I?Why?Why ... would you?Master ... please don't ... don't leave me ... like you ... abandoned ... your partner ... Master, please ... it hurts ... a lot._

The Bond wasn't there, but Obi-wan, unconscious and injured, reached for it, hoping ...


	5. Chapter 4

The usual stuff …

The usual stuff …

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns the whole Star Wars Universe, I only have Keyn and Shen.

Acknowledgements: Jesus, Padawan Nik-ka, whoever else was helpful, I guess.Not to forget, the Reviewers.Thanks guys.

Chapter 4:

"I need some information, on a bounty hunter," Qui-gon Jinn stood casually at the bar, intense blue eyes fixed on the Twi-lek bartender in front of him.

The cantina – a polite name to be sure – was located on the dark, lower levels of Coruscant, the places where tourists never visited.All manner of rogues – smugglers, mercenaries, thieves, informants, bounty hunters – gathered there to drink and gamble.The cantina's interior lights were dim, and the place had a distinctly unpleasant odour to it.

The Twi-lek's head-tails twitched as he replied in a low voice, "If the price is right …"

Qui-gon nodded and produced a handful of credits, "This will do, for starters."

The bartender seemed satisfied."What do you want to know."

Qui-gon shrugged, "I want to know about a certain bounty hunter.He's human, carries a lightsabre." 

"Many human bounty hunters," The Twi-lek said slyly.

Qui-gon put his credits on the table, and the bartender palmed them greedily.

"That would be Keyn.Only he carries a lightsabre.Never seen him use it though.You have business with him?"

"Yes," Qui-gon nodded."Perhaps you know where he is?"

"Who knows where bounty hunters go?" The bartender shrugged."

Qui-gon put more credits on the counter.

The Twi-lek's eyes gleamed with greed, "Okay, this information is hard to get.Currently, my sources tell me Keyn is on an Outer Rim world, maybe Tatooine.If you want him, you'd better move fast.Many people pay him for live captures, and he seldom stays long in one place."The bartender turned away to serve another customer.

Shen looked up from the computer terminal as Qui-gon strode into the room."Did you find anything?" The Bothan asked quietly.

"Some," Qui-gon replied, "but not much.The bounty hunter's name is Keyn.How about you?"

"No luck, yet.Let me run his name through the computer system though, just in case," Shen typed in a few commands and sat back in his chair, watching the screen.

Qui-gon sat down in a nearby chair and closed his eyes, thinking.He reached out once again through the bond to Obi-wan, searching for his apprentice.But he only felt a void.It was as though Obi-wan had ceased to exist.Qui-gon quelled the thought as quickly as it arose.No.Obi-wan couldn't be dead.Qui-gon would never forgive himself for being responsible for the death of yet another Jedi because he'd been incompetent.

"Master Qui-gon," Shen's words interrupted Qui-gon's thoughts."I think I've found something."

Qui-gon gotto his feet and stood beside Shen, "What is it?"

"There's a file with the bounty hunter's name," Shen typed a few more instructions into the computer, displaying an encrypted personnel file.Qui-gon entered the correct access code, and the computer displayed the file in its readable form.

Shen scanned its contents, reading them to Qui-gon at the same time, "According to this file, Keyn was a Jedi Knight.He quit something like ten years ago.Are you sure this is the right guy?"

Qui-gon felt apprehension and fear rise in him, but he forced himself to remain calm, "Who was his master?"

"Jedi Master Thyren."

The name sent a shock through Qui-gon.He felt a wave of grief and despair wash over him, nearly drowning him.Thyren.The name had stuck in his head since that awful incident.Even now, it came back to haunt him – ghosts from his dark past.

But now, his past was catching up with him.Qui-gon recalled now, that Thyren's apprentice had been called Keyn.He didn't need Shen to tell him that Thyren had died on a top-secret mission, didn't need the Bothan to tell him that Keyn had left the Order a few months after his master's death.All this, Qui-gon knew and recalled with horrifying clarity.

And, Obi-wan was now captive to Qui-gon's darkest secret, the one he'd never told his Apprentice.Qui-gon took a step backwards and sat down.He sighed and closed his eyes, seeking the calmness and peace of the Force.But he couldn't find it, no matter how much he tried to.Qui-gon couldn't push away the thoughts of what Keyn could do to Obi-wan.Qui-gon knew that if Obi-wan died, he would never be able to forgive himself for being responsible for the deaths of two Jedi.

Yet, Qui-gon knew he could do nothing to help by sitting around and dwelling on the past.The Council had given him strict instructions to remain on Coruscant, but Qui-gon couldn't just stay at the Temple when something could – no, had to be done – to save his Apprentice.

"Master Qui-gon, are you all right?" Shen asked.

Qui-gon nodded distractedly.He got up and left the room.

_Qui-gon ... help me ... it hurts ... so much ... pain ... Master ... please ... where are you?You never ... told me.What did you do?Keyn ... Keyn said something ... you killed ... someone ... I don't know.Ithought ... we knew ... each other.I ... don't know you ... do I?Why?Why ... would you?Master ... please don't ... don't leave me ... like you ... abandoned ... your partner ... Master, please ... it hurts ... a lot._

Obi-wan awoke with a start.His head was spinning and his whole body ached mercilessly.He shook his head to clear the painful headache, but to no avail.Obi-wan found that he couldn't think straight, couldn't focus on anything or clear his mind.

Keyn, sitting on a crate opposite the holding cage, looked up as Obi-wan regained consciousness.He held the Apprentice's lightsabre in his hands, examining it with a kind of curiosity. 

"So, you're finally up," The bounty hunter remarked casually."Perhaps now you'll tell me what I want to know."

Obi-wan shook his head painfully, unable to do or say anything else.

Keyn shrugged, "Your choice.The pain goes on if you don't cooperate."

"My … Master will come for me … " Obi-wan managed to force out the words. But even as he said them, Obi-wan knew he didn't believe in them totally.He'd lost his trust in Qui-gon.

Keyn seemed to know Obi-wan's thoughts, "Do you really believe it?Qui-gon abandoned a Jedi before.He'll do it again." Anger and hurt burned in the bounty hunter's dark-brown eyes.

"Why should I believe you?" Obi-wan choked, knowing he was only trying, unsuccessfully, to deceive himself.

"Tell me," Keyn asked quietly, "the access codes for the Jedi Temple's computer."

Obi-wan suddenly had no control over what he said.He didn't know what he was saying, or why he was even talking, but Obi-wan guessed Keyn had pumped him with drugs to force him to speakObi-wan swallowed painfully and tried to force back his words, but he simply couldn't, without the Force as his ally.All throughout his training, he'd been taught to rely almost completely on the Force, but now that he didn't have it, he was totally lost.

Fear rose in him.Along with the awful sense of betrayal.He was betraying the Jedi … and there was nothing he could do about it.The pain was very real, Obi-wan knew.No-one would come for him … No… he had a Master … Qui-gon._Qui-gon … please … don't… leave me here … Master …Keyn can't be right … can he?_

The blackness swallowed Obi-wan up and engulfed him.

Keyn strode through the streets of Mos Eisley, his eyes alert for any sign of danger, but his mind wandering at the same time.He knew he'd most probably sell Obi-wan off as a slave – the Jedi was a pretty useless source of information though Keyn had pulled the computer access codes from him.Obi-wan's future didn't concern the bounty hunter._Let Qui-gon Jinn worry about him, _Keyn thought bitterly, _it'll serve him right._

The bounty hunter stopped outside the Mos Eisley Cantina, the spaceport's most popular hangout for rogues and thugs.He checked that his blaster had been strapped securely to his hip and in an easy-to-reach position.In Mos Eisley, you never knew what would happen next.Then, he entered the dimly-lit place, walking past the "No Droids Allowed" sign and up to the bar.

Keyn put a coin on the bar and ordered his drink.The human bartender snatched the coin away and placed a large mug of foaming ale on the counter.He jerked his head towards a cloaked, hooded figure seated at the opposite end of the bar, then turned away.

Keyn grabbed his drink and headed for the shady figure.He sat down beside the person, or whatever it was.

"What do you have?" the figure asked Keyn.

"Credits," Keyn answered in a low voice.

"How much?" The figure questioned. "This will cost you."

"I have enough," Keyn's eyes held a thinly veiled threat.

"Pay first."

"It'd better be worth it," Keyn placed a handful of credits on the bar.The figure palmed them without a word.Keyn swore under his breath and retrieved another handful of credits, which the informant pocketed.

"You want information, you gotta pay for it.Agents on Rinsiel say something big's happening.The Rebellion is paying for live captures of different species, as well as a Jedi Knight.You took a job with them recently …"

"That's none of your business," Keyn snarled.

"Okay.There are rumours that the Rebels plan to threaten the planet's government with a deadly, contagious virus.A source I have has confirmed this rumour.The Rebels are looking for specimens to test this virus on, and they're paying quite a bit.This is top secret information, you can't get it from anyone else, I'll tell you that."

Keyn nodded thoughtfully. "What else?" he laid more credits on the bar, his piercing stare focused on the creature opposite him.

The hooded informant pocketed the money and continued, "

I have the location of the facility where the virus is being produced, and some images."He handed a computer disk to the bounty hunter.Keyn flipped the disk over in his hand, studying it carefully.

"Give me the encryption keys," Keyn said in a dangerous voice.

There was the sudden whine of a blaster and the informant slumped forward, a hole burned through his chest.Keyn jumped to his feet immediately, eyes darting over the crowded cantina.Something wasn't quite right.

A tall, burly human stood about ten metres away, holding a blaster in one hand.Keyn locked eyes with the gunman.

The chatter in the cantina died down immediately, as the patrons recognised the first signs of a fight.Sentient creatures gathered at the 'sidelines', eager for a good fight.

Keyn's intense brown eyes blazed fiercely.The gunman's dark green eyes travelled to the lightsabre the bounty hunter carried on his belt.

"Jedi!" the gunman spat contemptuously.Keyn's eyes flickered but he didn't answer.That door was closed behind him.He'd once been proud to be called a Jedi, but not anymore.It was all in the past.

An onlooker sneered, "He's no Jedi!"

The gunman snarled, "Jedi or not, step down.Or fight." The cantina resounded with the crowd's approval.

Keyn's voice was low, but dangerous, as he spoke. "I am a bounty hunter.You step down.I'm in no mood to fight."

The gunman bristled with barely contained anger, but Keyn's eyes bore into his with a frighteningly unflinching gaze.The gunman turned around and stormed out of the cantina."I'm not finished with you, whoever you are," were his parting words.

Keyn watched the gunman leave, then left too.He knew he had to watch out now.People like the gunman didn't just give empty threats, they delivered a quick death to the unwary. 

Shen snarled in frustration._Where was Qui-gon?_The Jedi Master was nowhere to be found.Shen reached Qui-gon's quarters, only to find them empty.

Shen knew there was something between Qui-gon and the bounty hunter.Ex-Jedi?Could Keyn have turned to the dark side?Shen wished he knew more.But he had to find Qui-gon first.Yet, where _was _Qui-gon?Shen had searched practically the whole Temple.Unless … unless Qui-gon didn't plan to follow the Council's orders.Unless, he wanted to go and rescue Obi-wan personally.

Everything clicked into place.Realising Qui-gon might already be boarding a transport, Shen raced for the hangar, nearly banging into Mace Windu in the process.

As he neared the hangar, Shen felt Qui-gon's presence.The Jedi Master had probably planned to sneak out a ship.

"Master Qui-gon!" Shen called out breathlessly as he ran into the hangar bay, where all the Jedi's transports were kept.

Qui-gon looked towards Shen in alarm, before realising it was just the Temple initiate and not another Master.He was just about to board a transport.

"Shen, stay here.I'm doing this alone," Qui-gon said in a low, even voice.

Shen shook his head, "No, I'm coming with you…"

"It's too dangerous!"

"Obi-wan is my friend," Shen's tone was firm."The situation runs deeper.It doesn't feel right."

Qui-gon's bright blue eyes flashed."Something has to be done.I can't abandon my Apprentice."

"I'm going with you …"

"No …"

Shen locked eyes with Qui-gon."I care about Obi-wan too.I can't leave him, either."

Qui-gon didn't react, but he considered Shen's words carefully."Get on board now," he said finally."And man the comm. systems."

I guess you have to wait about 4 days.I haven't finished the next chapter yet.But while you're waiting, maybe you could tell me whether you think Keyn's a bad guy or not. =) 

Preview:

Then, the vision came.The raw power of the Force ripped through his mind, sending jolts of pain through every nerve.Keyn curled up and gritted his teeth.He'd had visions before, but none as powerful as this.

The image sprang unbidden to his mind.Hundreds, no thousands, of people suffering in the grip of a deadly epidemic.Their pain coursed through him.Faces, too many to remember, flashed before him, contorted in agony.Then, the face of Senator Jy'are, pleading with someone, "Please, spare my people."


	6. Chapter 5

Keyn moved quietly through the dark, deserted streets

Disclaimer: Star Wars wouldn't be this great without George Lucas.Okay, so it does belong to GL.But all of us can hope to add on to it. ;)Keyn, Shen and the Senator are mine.

Acknowledgements: Jesus, Padawan Nik-ka (my Apprentice and partner in Introducing Mr Pink Hair), my sis, my bro (who memorised the whole conversation between Qui and Shen in Chapter 4), my rabbit Panther, Orin (who writes great sonic stories, check her out), my parents, reviewers, just about anybody else, I guess. 

Okay, here goes, maybe this chapter will answer some of your questions:

Chapter 5

Keyn moved quietly through the dark, deserted streets.In Mos Eisley, no-one in his right mind stayed out late at night – it was simply too dangerous.But Keyn had had to meet a Rebel Agent who wanted a human specimen for testing.After some discussion, the bounty hunter had agreed to deliver Obi-wan the next afternoon.

The bounty hunter was alert and wary, expecting trouble every minute.Still, the assassin's attack caught him off guard.The assassin was a large, muscle-bound human.He leapt and landed heavily on Keyn, driving him to the ground.

Suppressing a yell, Keyn twisted away and staggered to his feet.In the dim moonlight, he recognised his attacker as the gunman in the cantina._Probably on the Rebels' payroll, too, the thought flashed through Keyn's mind._

Taking advantage of the time Keyn would need to recover, the assassin aimed a kick at his opponent.Keyn ducked just in time, and gasped with pain – the assassin's initial attack had taken a heavy toll on him.He tried his best to brush away the pain, knowing that he was fighting for his life.

Keyn launched a kick at his opponent, catching the assassin in the stomach.Keyn's attacker staggered backwards.Keyn leapt forward.Though he lacked weight and brute strength, he was agile.He hoped fervently that it would be enough to tip the scale.

The assassin straightened up and aimed a punch at his opponent.Keyn dodged it, but failed to anticipate the assassin's other fist, which was slammed right down onto his head.Keyn collapsed form the shock, his head throbbing painfully.

The bounty hunter gathered his wits as he scrambled to his feet, dodging yet another blow.He delivered a powerful kick to his attacker's shin.

Keyn and the assassin continued trading kicks and blows.They were both evenly matched, neither was losing or gaining, but presently, Keyn could see that his attacker was tiring quickly.

The bounty hunter took advantage of it.Keyn charged and feinted to the left.The assassin moved to intercept him, but the bounty hunter changed tack, dodging right.Keyn kicked with all his strength.

The blow hit the assassin squarely in the chest.He flew back with the impact, and Keyn brought his fist down heavily on the assassin's skull, effectively knocking him unconscious.

Keyn collapsed with exhaustion, pain surging through his whole body.He couldn't think straight at all, and it was impossible for him to get up.Keyn didn't know just how badly hurt he was, but he knew he couldn't just stay where he was, he had to get up.

Then, the vision came.The raw power of the Force ripped through his mind, sending jolts of pain through every nerve.Keyn curled up and gritted his teeth.He'd had visions before, but none as powerful as this.

The image sprang unbidden to his mind.Hundreds, no thousands, of people suffering in the grip of a deadly epidemic.Their pain coursed through him.Faces, too many to remember, flashed before him, contorted in agony.Then, the face of Senator Jy'are, pleading with someone, "Please, spare my people."

More pain hit him.White-hot, pulsing, throbbing.The Force flowed powerfully through him, then it began to ebb.The people cried out in desperation, but no-one could do anything.Keyn's pain worsened until he blanked out. Then, the Force let him go, and he awoke with a start.

Keyn was drenched in cold sweat, his heart hammering wildly.He managed to stagger to his feet, and he leaned against a wall for support.The vision and the fight had barely lasted two hours, but it seemed like an eternity.

He took a deep breath and gathered his strength.Somehow, he made it back to his ship.He slid open the panel, stumbled in, then collapsed on the cold metal floor.The access panel slid shut behind him, and he was dragged into unconsciousness.

The small passenger ship orbited Tatooine slowly.Qui-gon and Shen sat silently at the controls, pre-occupied with their own thoughts.

"Where will we land?" Shen finally broke the silence.

Qui-gon activated the ship's onboard computer and a list of spaceports appeared on the screen."Wherever feels right, I suppose," the Jedi Master replied.

Shen fixed his eyes on the list, and touched the Force.He let it guide him from spaceport to spaceport.None of them felt right, until he reached the last entry on the list.The Bothan looked up at Qui-gon, and the look in the Jedi Master's eyes confirmed his feelings.

"Let's go to Mos Eisley," Qui-gon nodded to Shen.

The Bothan piloted the ship out of its orbit, then began requesting for a landing space.

In about half an hour's time, the Jedi's craft was set down in Docking Bay 34.As he powered down the ship's systems, Shen asked Qui-gon, "Where do we start searching?"

The Jedi Master thought carefully, "I've never been to Tatooine, but I've read that Mos Eisley is a hideout for criminals, bounty hunters, mercenaries and such.They probably congregate somewhere … perhaps a cantina or a bar."

"Sounds good," Shen responded.

"Watch your step though," Qui-gon cautioned, "Things can get pretty violent around here."

"Don't worry," Shen remarked dryly, "I'll keep out of trouble, hopefully."

Qui-gon raised an eyebrow but didn't reply.He led the way down the boarding ramp.

The streets were bustling with activity.Creatures of every shape and size could be seen.Qui-gon threaded through the crowd easily, Shen a step behind him.The Jedi Master was seized with an urgency to find the bounty hunter and rescue Obi-wan.Shen sensed it, both in himself and in Qui-gon.Who knew what the hunter would do with Obi-wan?

At last, they stopped outside a cantina.It seemed to be quite a popular place, judging form the number of creatures inside it.Qui-gon turned to Shen, "Be careful."

Shen nodded and followed Qui-gon in.The Bothan tried not to stare at anyone, or anything, for that matter.He didn't want to offend anybody or risk getting beaten up. 

Qui-gon Jinn walked up to the bartender, a medium-sized, heavily-built human.The bartender turned to the Jedi.

"What do you two want?" he said gruffly.Qui-gon and Shen had hidden their lightsabres in their robes so as not to be recognised as Jedi.

"We are looking for a bounty hunter, Keyn," Qui-gon answered evenly. "Do you know where he is?"

The bartender shrugged, "Last time he was here, he nearly got into a fight with a mercenary.You wait, Keyn will come sooner or later." The bartender placed two drinks on the counter and pointed to an empty table.Qui-gonslid a few coins over the counter, took both mugs, and left for the table.He hadn't ordered the drinks, but wasn't going to argue with the bartender over them.

"What do we do now?" Shen asked in a low voice.

Qui-gon shrugged."I guess we wait for our bounty hunter."

Keyn walked cautiously through the streets.He was even more watchful than ever - he didn't want to get bushwhacked by some assassin again.He was lucky to have escaped the last one.

Obi-wan, hands bound together, walked in front of the bounty hunter.Obi-wan didn't know where he was going, but he had a bad feeling about it.The feeling of Mos Eisley he got through the Force was a dark one.Everyone seemed to be hiding secrets.The Apprentice wondered if Qui-gon was nearby.He reached out for the Bond … and felt the glimmer of Qui-gon's presence.Before it was cut off abruptly.

"Don't even try…" Keyn said in a dangerous voice.Obi-wan felt surprise ripple through him._Who was Keyn, anyway?_

The pair met a tall, dark-skinned man at an empty warehouse.

Keyn handed his captive to the Rebel Agent.Obi-wan felt the knot of fear in his stomach tighten.At least, Keyn hadn't shown any interest in killing him, but the dark-skinned man seemed ready to be-head Obi-wan at any moment.

"How much for this one?" the Rebel asked Keyn.

The bounty hunter shrugged, "I'm not taking anything for him.He's Jedi, so your masters may want him."

The Agent nodded, glad he didn't have to pay the bounty hunter anything.He grabbed Obi-wan by the shoulders and shoved him into the warehouse.The Jedi winced in pain, but drew on the Force for strength.He had to be strong.

Keyn turned and headed for the Cantina.He knew bounty hunters rarely let anyone off for free, but Obi-wan was a Jedi.Much as Keyn resented Qui-gon, he'd only wanted to get rid of Obi-wan, and not earn anything from him.Because, the Jedi used to be his comrades and friends.Keyn felt he owed at least that to them.But he vowed never to get tangled up in their matters anymore.Obi-wan was solely Qui-gon's problem now.

"Hey Keyn, two guys waiting for you," thebartender told Keyn as he entered the Cantina.He gestured at a nearby table.

"Know who they are?" the hunter asked, eyeing Qui-gon and Shen cynically.He couldn't recognise them because of their hooded cloaks.Their backs were turned to him.

The bartender shrugged. "Don't think they're smugglers or the like."

Keyn prepared himself for trouble, then approached the table.He didn't know what to make of the two strangers.One of them turned and Keyn immediately recognised him as the Bothan Jedi.

"Qui-gon Jinn," Keyn said quietly as Qui-gon faced him."Took you so long." Shen read contempt and anger in the hunter's voice.

"Perhaps so," Qui-gon's voice was neutral."I've come to look for my Apprentice."

"Never thought a coward like you would ever get another Apprentice," Keyn's tone was still even, and dangerously low.

"That's in the past.Obi-wan isn't part of it!"

"He is, now," Keyn's eyes blazed with anger."You dragged him into it." Shen looked, first at Qui-gon, then at Keyn.There was some unspoken secret between them.

"You're holding my Apprentice.I've come to rescue him," Qui-gon struggled to control his emotions.

"Not anymore.I'm done with the Jedi.I'll tell you this, I don't have Obi-wan Kenobi." Shen could tell Keyn wasn't lying.

"Where is he?What have you done to him?" Qui-gon let his anger and frustration creep into his voice.

"What do you care?You left my Master to die.You ran away." The words hit Qui-gon like a blaster bolt.The Jedi Master fought to control himself.

Keyn shook his head angrily, "I'm done with you, Qui-gon.Go look for your Apprentice, if you aren't such a coward!"

Shen watched the bounty hunter leave, then turned to Qui-gon, wondering if Keyn had actually been telling the truth.

"He's hiding something," Qui-gon sighed.

"Why wouldn't he help?He doesn't seem to hate Obi-wan," Shen asked quietly.

"He doesn't hate me either," Qui-gon said, "but he won't forgive me for what I've done."

Shen didn't probe, sensing Qui-gon's reluctance to discuss his actions."Perhaps if I tried persuading him?"

Qui-gon shook his head."I don't know.I never really knew Keyn."

"I would have to try," Shen said quietly.

Qui-gon nodded."I suppose.If you can find him.I'll meet you back at our ship."

Keyn sat down on his bunk, thinking.The pain from his wounds and bruises was intensifying as the painkiller's effects died off, but he didn't really care.

The bounty hunter thought about the painful memories meeting Qui-gon had evoked.Keyn knew Qui-gon wasn't solely responsible for Thyren's death.Keyn blamed himself, and the Rebels.The Rebels had been planning to release a deadly virus on Rinsiel.The Council had sent three Jedi to stop them.None had shirked their responsibilities.

Qui-gon and Thyren had found the storehouse used to store the virus.Keyn wasn't clear as to exactly what had happened, since he'd been creating a diversion, but he roughly knew that the virus was accidentally released.Qui-gon had run out and shut the storehouse, but it hadn't been enough.Thyren had been left inside, and he had used the Force to gather the virus into his body.Keyn knew, through the Bond, that his Master had died a painful death.But he had saved a whole population from dying.

Keyn never forgave anyone - himself, Qui-gon, the Rebels - for his Master's death.After he was knighted for his bravery in the mission, he left the Jedi.He couldn't stay among them anymore.Because he was different.Different in the way he perceived the Force, different in the way he drew on its power, different in the way he was connected with it.Thyren had helped Keyn fit in and hone his Force skills, without his Master, Keyn was lost and devastated.He never connected with the Force again, but the Force still found a way to deliver its visions.

Now, Qui-gon wanted help.Keyn knew he wouldn't give it.It meant a partnership.Keyn wouldn't trust Qui-gon, not anymore.

Yet, something troubled him.The Rebels were planning to use an epidemic to gain power.Keyn knew his Master had given his life to save the people of Rinsiel.The bounty hunter recalled his vision - People suffering … dying.Keyn knew he couldn't let the Rebels carry on with their plan, they had to be stopped, again.His Master had died for the cause, and Keyn knew, to honour his sacrifice, he had to fight the Rebels again.

He retrieved the information disk from a locker, slotted it into his ship's computer.It was encrypted - he'd expected that.He needed someone who could break the code.As a bounty hunter, Keyn knew how to hack into computers, but he hadn't learnt code-breaking.He didn't trust slicers to break the code for him, especially if he had to pay them.

Much as Keyn hated to admit it, he'd have to ask the Jedi if they could help.And even then, he couldn't just do it alone.He needed partners who wouldn't backstab him.Although Keyn didn't forgive Qui-gon, he knew the Jedi was, at least, trustworthy.

The bounty hunter got to his feet slowly, pain arcing through his whole body, reminding him he'd barely started recovering from his run-in with the assassin.He injected the painkiller into his bloodstream, then left his ship.

I guess you could try bugging me to motivate my writing, but the next chapter's gonna be out in about one or two weeks (I haven't even started, so there isn't a preview).Thanks for any reviews.They're most welcome.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas.Keyn, Shen, Master Thyren, and Rinsiel belong to me (wild horse aka Jedi Master Kel'gr)All hail Emperor George.

Acknowledgements: As usual, Jesus, Padawan Nik-ka, my bro and sis, Orin (really great Sonic fic writer), my rabbit Panther, Sammy, the Reviewers

Sorry for taking so long, I went on holiday … I'm working on it, though.

Chapter 6

Shen entered the docking bay cautiously, alert for any sign of danger.The Bothan had learned to sense Keyn's presence in the Force, but only just barely.Keyn's profile in the Force was an unusually low one, but now that Shen knew what he was looking for, he was able to track down the bounty hunter.

Keyn, just leaving his ship, spotted Shen.The hunter crouched down behind the boarding ramp, eyes fixed on the Bothan Jedi.Pain ripped through his side, but he ignored it.

Keyn watched Shen for a few more moments, then straightened up carefully."What do you want?"

Shen approached Keyn, violet eyes locked with the bounty hunter's dark-brown ones.The Bothan stopped a metre away from Keyn.

"We, I need your help to find Obi-wan," Shen said quietly, eyes still locked with Shen's.

"Qui-gon doesn't deserve an Apprentice," Keyn said, his tone even.

Shen's cream-and-tan fur rippled, "Obi-wan is my friend.I ask for your help so I can help him.This isn't for Qui-gon."

Keyn bit back his instinctive, curt reply.He needed the Jedi's help.The bounty hunter said quietly, "I need a code-breaker, maybe we can make a deal."

Shen didn't bother to hide his surprise, "I've been trained to break difficult codes."

Keyn nodded."If you can break this one, I'll go with you and Qui-gon to rescue Obi-wan."

The bounty hunter handed Shen a computer disk, "You can use my ship's computer."

Shen was aware it might be a trap, but he sensed no hostile intentions from Keyn."Okay, my name's Shen."

"Keyn.Let's get inside." The hunter had probably figured out Shen knew his name, but it was just a formality.

Obi-wan lay face-down on the bare, cold floor.He had no idea how long he'd been unconscious, or how he'd even got here – where ever here was.He vaguely remembered being bundled onto a transport, and then being knocked out soon after.Obi-wan supposed he was already on another planet.

Obi-wan sat up, fighting back giddiness and nausea.He managed to pick out about five people and five aliens in the darkness around him.Most of them were sitting or lying down on the floor.

One of the aliens, a large, furred Togorian, snarled, showing sharp, white fangs.Obi-wan stiffened, ready for trouble.

"Don't scare him, My'la," a large, heavily-muscled man said gruffly."What's your name, son?They call me Jen.That's My'la beside you."

"Obi-wan Kenobi," The Jedi Apprentice said quietly.

The Togorian female growled and said something in her native language.

"My'la here says you're a Jedi," Jen translated.

Obi-wan could only nod numbly. "How does she know?"

"My'la feels it," the Togorian said in barely passable Basic.Clearly, she wasn't proficient in the language.

"Oh.And where are we?"

Jen shrugged."I don't know.I've heard rumours we're on Rinsiel.The Rebels here want to use us for virus testing."

Terror shot through Obi-wan, but he clamped down on his fear.He could see that everyone was looking up to him for help and direction.He was, after all, a Jedi.Obi-wan drew on the Force for strength.He used it to probe his surroundings, and found an entrance to the dark room he was in.The door was large, thick, and heavy.It swung open on strong, metal hinges, and was fastened with a heavy, metal bolt.It was locked too, and the correct passcode had to be entered into the keypad before the door would open.

Obi-wan tried to draw on his tele-kinetic abilities, but suddenly slumped against the wall, exhausted.The Yslamari had drained a lotof his strength, leaving him in no state to access the Force and wield it.He knew he needed to rest and heal.But he didn't have much time.

Obi-wan's body made its own decision.He collapsed and fell into a deep sleep, drawing on the Force to heal his wounds.The Apprentice fervently hoped Qui-gon would come and rescue him._But Qui-gon abandoned his partner, what makes you think he won't do it again?A voice inside his head said quietly.Obi-wan tried to silence it but he knew it might be right._

Shen worked at the computer for nearly five hours, trying to crack the encryption code.The code was unlike any he'd ever seen before – it was complex, and more difficult to crack than those he'd practised on.

Keyn watched the Bothan quietly, saying nothing at al.He let Shen concentrate on his work.Keyn knew he and Qui-gon had to try to resolve their differences in order to rescue Obi-win and save Rinsiel.

"I've cracked most of the code," Shen said finally."What's all this anyway?"

"Info on a bioweapons engineering facility on Rinsiel.Obi-wan's most likely held there.I sent him there," Keyn glanced over Shen's shoulder.

"You don't care about Qui-gon, do you?" Shen got up from his seat to stretch his cramped muscles.

"Why should I?" Keyn sounded mused at Shen's question, but then his tone was grim."Rebels on Rinsiel plan to replace an epidemic to get the Republic to meet their demands."

"Like you said, why should you care?"

Keyn shrugged."You know who I am.My Master died protecting those people.It would be all for nothing if I don't do something to help."

Shen canted his head to one side, "I always thought bounty hunters never helped anyone."

"Then you're right.I'm not out to help Obi-wan."

"You're helping the people of Rinsiel."

"I have my reasons.I'm keeping my side of the deal.Raise Qui-gon on his comlink and tell him about it."

Shen did so, but deep in his heart, he knew Keyn was different.The hunter feigned indifference, but he couldn't completely shake off his Jedi training and adopt the practices and morals of mercenaries and bounty hunters.That was why he was going to help Rinsiel.

"I'll be going over," Qui-gon ended the conversation with Shen.He sighed and closed his eyes.Shen had told him about the deal, but it troubled Qui-gon that he had to work side-by-side with – and trust in – Keyn.

The past haunted him.Qui-gon was sure it haunted Keyn too, but the bounty hunter hid his grief and pain well.Yet, Qui-gon didn't know what Keyn might do to him.Keyn hadn't forgiven Qui-gon for abandoning his Master.Perhaps he never would.

_Obi-wan needs me, the thought entered Qui-gon's mind.__He can't just die because I won't work with Keyn, Qui-gon opened his bright blue eyes, then closed them again.For Obi-wan.Qui-gon knew he must face down his past, for his Apprentice.He got to his feet._

The Jedi Master left the Republic's passenger ship and headed for Keyn.The bounty hunter's modified cargo ship was a better choice, since it was armed and significantly faster.It was, also, illegal, Qui-gon thought wryly.

Keyn was waiting, arms folded, for Qui-gon.The bounty hunter's and the Jedi Master's eyes met briefly, each reading mistrust in the other's.Qui-gon noticed the two lightsabres hung on the hunter's belt – Obi-wan's and his own.

As if knowing Qui-gon's thoughts, Keyn unhooked Obi-wan's sabre, and handed it to the big Jedi, "Your Apprentice's weapon," he said quietly, "On my honour, we're partners 'til the end of this venture – when we leave Rinsiel."

Qui-gon knew bounty hunters rarely partnered, but when they did, there was an unwritten – and unspoken – rule that they would neither kill nor abandon each other until their partnership was up.It was an unbreakable rule, and, perhaps, the only rule that governed the bounty hunters' relations with each other.Anything else went in this ruthless trade.

Qui-gon nodded, "You have my word." They shook hands, then Keyn led the way into his ship.

Qui-gon had seen many things, but knew little about the bounty hunter trade.Keyn had bought a cargo hauler – most likely secondhand - , dumped whatever he wouldn't and didn't need, then added all kinds of equipment.Unlike most bounty hunters, Keyn had done nearly all the modifications on his own.Qui-gon recalled that the ex-Jedi had had a talent for working on spacecraft.He must have put it to good use.

Inside, weapons and equipment were stowed neatly in lockers, boxes and crates.Qui-gon suspected Keyn sometimes hauled contraband from system to system, since the cargo hold was fairly empty except for two holding cages and a stack of crates in one corner.The Jedi Master concluded that bounty hunters paid no heed to Republic laws.

Keyn turned to Qui-gon, "We should leave immediately."His voice was curt, clearly, their partnership was purely business.Keyn wasn't forgetting Qui-gon's past mistakes.

Qui-gon agreed.Keyn readied the engines for take-off, flipping switches and glancing at display panels.Qui-gon studied a map of the bioweapons facility which Shen had decrypted.The Rebels had concealed it cleverly – among a group of rocky caves and boulders.The Jedi Master remembered the last time he'd been sent to destroy their plans, recalled – with grief and despair – the sacrifice of someone to save the planet.Keyn.Shen Ly'an.Obi-wan Kenobi.Qui-gon Jinn.Who would die this time?Would they all get out alive?Or fail and die inside?Qui-gon didn't want to think about it.

"Second time for us both," Keyn's voice broke into Qui-gon's thoughts.The ex-Jedi had already piloted his ship into hyperspace.

"Yeah.What will you be doing there?" Qui-gon asked quietly."Obi-wan isn't your concern."

"No, he isn't," Keyn didn't look at Qui-gon, but the Jedi sensed sincerity in every word."Thyren died saving these people, but it hasn't stopped.I'm going in to finish off the Rebels once and for all."

"How are we doing it?

Keyn called up a map – on the computer screen - of the area surrounding the bioweapons facility. "Through the network of caves.The Rebels use only a number of them for their facility, we can sneak in.All the caves are connected through passages.The Rebels aren't expecting us, but I don't have a map of the caves."

"We'll have to trust the Force," Qui-gon said evenly.

"That's your job.Once we're in, you've got an hour to find Obi-wan and get out of there.I'll set charges, blow the place sky-high.You and the other two Jedi will have to get your own transport off-planet."

"Is there a map showing the way to the nearest town?"

"Shen has it," Keyn replied quickly."It's eight hours, at least, 'til we hype into the system.Get ready."

Qui-gon nodded, then headed for the cargo hold, where Shen was waiting.Before he left, Qui-gon turned, "Thanks."

Keyn faced Qui-gon, "It's a deal.In this trade, there's no such thing as 'thanks'."

Qui-gon shrugged.Then he left the cockpit.

Keyn leaned back in the pilot's chair, closed his eyes.His head hurt.His side hurt.His whole body was ablaze with fiery pain.The painkillers didn't heal – they merely blocked off the pain for a while.Keyn knew he had to accomplish what he'd set out to do.He couldn't forget the vision of people suffering and dying.The bounty hunter trade had hardened him, removed compassion, but not completely.He felt for these people.Thyren's death was all for nothing if the Rebels succeeded this time.

Keyn felt exhaustion creep into him – the fight had weakened his body considerably – and he let himself drift into sleep.He was still alert, though, never letting his guard down.

Obi-wan was awakened by My'la shaking him by the shoulders."Get up, bad people here" the Togorian managed in Basic.She looked worried and agitated.

The Jedi stumbled to his feet, leaning on My'la for support.He heard someone at the door, then it swung open.Four humans walked in.Everyone in the room got to their feet immediately, afraid of punishment.To Obi-wan, it was clear that these actions were routine.

Two of the humans were burly and muscular.They wore body armour and held long electro-pikes.Blasters were strapped to belts, and their expression was menacing, that of a trained killer.Though Obi-wan didn't know it, the assassin who'd attacked Keyn was from the ranks of these guards.

The other two were dressed in starched, white laboratory coats.They were clearly scientists.

"Take them," one of the scientists gestured towards three of the aliens and two of the humans, "to Lab 6.Have them checked out and ready for me by 1300h."As the guards carried out their orders, the first scientist turned to the other, "the rest are yours, Dan."

The other scientist, Dan, nodded, "I'll need them in a day.Let's go."

The two scientists left the room, locking and bolting the door shut behind them.Obi-wan looked at My'la, aware that the Togorian might have been chosen by the scientists.The Jedi was thankful that My'la hadn't been selected – he was growing fond of the large, furry creature.

"Is it always like this?" Obi-wan queried.

"Yes …"

Jen interrupted, "Can you do anything to help, Obi-wan?"

"I don't know … I'm working on it."

Jen nodded glumly, "Good luck."

The rest of the captives sat down, pretty much resigned to their fates.But My'la stayed beside Obi-wan.

"You are Jedi," she said softly, "anyone come?Rescue you?"

"Yes," Obi-wan's bright blue eyes were troubled."I think.I have a Master, Qui-gon.But … someone said he abandoned a partner to die.I used to trust him, now I don't know."

My'la tilted her head to one side thoughtfully, "You, not believe that someone.He lying."

"No, he wasn't."

"My'la, used to be a slave," the Togorian's eyes were a mix of fear and sadness."Obi-wan, Jedi.Get us all out please."

Obi-wan's eyes searched out My'la's, held their gaze."I'm trying.I promise."Obi-wan closed his eyes._Master, please.Hurry.You betrayed your partner, abandoned him.It can't be true, but it is.Through his fever, Obi-wan found Qui-gon.The Bond, weak though it was, was there._

_Master … Qui-gon started. He felt his Padawan.__Obi-wan, we're coming, he returned immediately, instinctively.But then, the rest of Obi-wan's thoughts reached him through the Bond.Anger and grief rose in him.Fury.Qui-gon fought it down, but failed._

"Keyn," he called to the bounty hunter.Keyn left the cockpit, stood in front ofQui-gon.

"What," Keyn's voice was cold, dangerous.Shen made ready to intervene.

"You told Obi-wan I betrayed Thyren," Qui-gon's eyes burned furiously.

"I told him the truth," Keyn didn't raise his voice.

"It's twisted."

Keyn's eyes were suddenly troubled, pained."I didn't lie, Qui-gon.You ran out on him."

"I had no choice!" Qui-gon struggled to keep control of his feelings.

"Yeah, right.You didn't have to feel his pain," Keyn didn't expect Qui-gon's swift Force blow, which knocked him to the ground.The headache intensified.Keyn tried to straighten and stand up from his kneeling position, but the pain stopped him.

"Sith!" the hunter snarled."I'll kill you, Qui-gon!"He bit back his pain and managed to stand up.

"Try …" Qui-gon taunted recklessly.Shen tensed his muscles, ready to stop the seemingly inevitable fight.

"No … I keep my word," Keyn said, "I'll kill you, next time."

Shen decided to intervene, "Many people will die if we don't stop the Rebels.If you two don't settle differences."

Keyn's eyes flickered."We're going in in an hour, Qui-gon.I'll forgive you that, 'cause I have to trust you with my back later."

Qui-gon said nothing, but he sat down on a crate, looking at neither Keyn nor Shen.Obi-wan.Qui-gon had hurt his Apprentice, deeply.Keyn watched the Jedi for a while, thinking.Then, he went to a locker, removed the First Aid Kit, and left.

"Master Qui-gon," Shen said quietly, "what is really wrong."

Qui-gon shook his head numbly, "It's in the past.So long ago.But Thyren's death hurt us both."The Jedi Master didn't explain anything else.

"It's the Rebels that count now."

"And Obi-wan."

Keyn winced, pressed his hand to his forehead.The pain was so bad, he could hardly think.He knew he was probably concussed.Keyn didn't fully remember what had happened, but he recalled, vaguely, that he'd received a blow to the head.

The bounty hunter removed a syringe from the kit, drew the painkiller through it's hollow needle.He injected the painkiller, waited for it to start working on his system.Keyn knew he'd be in big trouble when the drugs wore out, but he couldn't back out now.

Ten minutes later, he headed for the cargo hold.Shen watched silently as Keyn loaded explosive charges into a bag.The hunter checked each one before putting it in his bag, Shen counted about thirty.The Bothan recognised the charges as the highly-explosive type, clearly Keyn was preparing to blow the entire facility sky-high.

Keyn strapped a blaster to his hip, hooked on his lightsabre, then retied his dark black hair.He sat down on a nearby crate to wait.

Shen glanced, first at Keyn, then at Qui-gon.The cream-and-tan furred Bothan knew there was something that linked the pasts of Qui-gon and Keyn, though he didn't know what.Shen hoped fervently that they wouldn't go for each others' throats until the Rebels' plans were thwarted.

There was so much they were expected to do.So much that could go wrong.So much that would involve two antagonists with the same past.So much that was based on trusting a bounty hunter who used to be a Jedi.Keyn could turn on them anytime.Shen only hoped he wouldn't.Only hoped that Keyn was who his feelings told him he was.

I dunno how this chapter became like this.I must be going crazy (too much Pink Hair? Don't think so …).I hope you like it, though, please tell me if you do :)Qui-gon provoking and attacking a bounty hunter.The same bounty hunter going on a dangerous mission with a concussion (thanks Orin!) and grievous injuries, not to mention side-by-side with his antagonist.Okay, I really am crazy.But it worked out fine =) so please review. (and read, of course)Thanks!And sorry about the anti-Qui-gon stuff.Tell me if you like Keyn, though … and forgive this really, really long passage.I don't know what's gotten into me.Any hypothesis?

-wild horse.

Chapter 7 should be out in a week.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: As usual, George Lucas owns Star Wars and everything in it.  Keyn and Shen are my characters.  I'm making no money from this fanfic.

A/N: okay, I've finally updated after something like 4 months.  This is the second last chapter, and the last chapter should be up pretty soon.  I promise.  Probably within the week.  Thanks for all the reviews.  =)

Chapter 7:

Obi-wan gathered his thoughts and focused on the locked door.  He sensed the heavy metal bolt, and the password-lock, reached out with the Force for the bolt.  An invisible hand grasped the bolt.  Obi-wan drew it back, seeing the bolt move in his mind, drawing it back until it was clear of its socket.

My'la studied the Jedi closely, her luminous cat-like eyes narrowed to slits.  Obi-wan had no doubt the Togorian was Force-sensitive, but he didn't know how much.  He turned his attention to the password-lock, reaching out with the Force.  The keypad was new – it couldn't have been used for more than a week – so he could barely sense which keys were most frequently pressed, and in which order.

The Jedi sighed.  He knew he could wait for Qui-gon to come, but he could he rely on Qui-gon?  _No, Obi-wan decided, __I can't.  He broke my trust in him.  I don't really know why he'd abandon anyone.  He closed his eyes, clenched his fists tightly.  He let the Force flow through him, let it pulsed and throb through his entire body.  Somehow, it calmed him.  And prompted him.  Invisible fingers activated the keypad, keyed in the numbers in the correct sequence._

The lock was released.  Obi-wan staggered to his feet, and drew on the Force again to give him strength – he was still recovering from the drugs and trouncing Keyn had given him.  He stumbled to the door and pushed it open, crossing his fingers and hoping he hadn't tripped any alarms.

Jen looked up to see Obi-wan opening the previously locked door.  He whispered to the other prisoners, and they got up.  Jen approached Obi-wan slowly.

"Do you know a way out?" Obi-wan turned to Jen.

"I hope so," the big man replied in a low voice.  "I'll go first."

Obi-wan nodded, peering out into the darkened passageway.  He didn't sense any danger.  My'la came to stand beside the Jedi.  The other prisoners watched silently as Jen padded down the corridor, eyes searching for danger.  He walked about ten metres before stopping and turning around.

"Looks okay…" he never finished what he was saying.  The red streaks of laser sliced through him.  Jen collapsed in a heap.

Obi-wan and My'la jammed the door close frantically against the blaster fire.  The remaining prisoners crouched down near the stone walls, trying to avoid the coruscating bolts.

Heart hammering in his chest, Obi-wan sat down, stunned.  He must have missed a security procedure, tripped an ambush, resulting in Jen's death.  The Jedi knew he'd failed and let Jen down.  He'd failed as a Jedi.  _Just like Qui-gon … He couldn't stop the despair from flooding his heart, couldn't dam it at all._

My'la turned to him, sadness in her luminous, cat-like eyes.  "It's not your fault."

Obi-wan shook hi head numbly as he heard the door being locked and bolted again, and the security password changed.  It was his fault, for not going first, for not checking properly.  He was like Qui-gon.  _Like Master, like apprentice._

The pain of his failure burned him.  It was like a whiplash that stung his face.  He didn't know what to do anymore.  He was sure nobody would blame him, but he blamed himself.

They landed easily, in the dark forest close to the caves.  Shen had no time to calm himself.  As soon as Keyn's ship landed, Qui-gon and the bounty hunter left.

Shen followed, his heart thumping anxiously.  He was afraid he would fail and let someone down.  This was his first mission, he didn't want it to go wrong.  The cream-and-tan-furred Bothan drew on the Force, using it to clam himself and clear his mind.  He needed to be focused and to concentrate.  Nothing else mattered now, not even his apprenticeship.

Keyn and Qui-gon were silent as they travelled the half mile or so to the caves, each wrapped up in his own thoughts.  The going was rough, the path littered with vines and fallen trees, but they made it fairly easily and in good time.

The bio-weapons facility was a carefully hidden series of stone caves linked by long, twisting passages.  The rainforest formed a natural clearing around it, making the caves appear unused and uninhabited.  Keyn stopped just before stepping out into the open, pointing out the three or so rocky entrances to the network of joined caves.

"There, Qui-gon Jinn.  Take your pick," Keyn's voice was low, impassive, emotionless.  Shen shivered.  Keyn was clearly showing that his teaming up with Qui-gon was purely business.  Nothing else.

The Jedi Master connected with the Force.  He listened to its soft murmurs, then felt for what was right.  "Left cave," he said quietly.  "I don't sense danger, but keep both eyes open anyway."

Keyn nodded and entered the cave, pausing for a while to let his eyes adjust to the darkness.  He retrieved a glow rod from his belt and lit it, illuminating the cave's dark interior with a pale, green light.  A low passageway led off from the entrance, and Keyn and the two Jedi had to bend down to enter it.

Shen's hand drifted to his lightsabre.  It was reassuring to have a weapon, but he hoped he wouldn't have to use it.

The narrow passage was only wide enough for one person, so Qui-gon led, with Keyn bringing up the rear.  Shen, in the middle, was a bundle of nerves.  He'd been trained for missions, but had never actually been on one before.

Qui-gon's focus and concentration were intense as he tapped into the fore-knowledge and awareness the Force could share with him.  A rough map of the area formed itself in his mind, and he held on to it, lest it slip away form him.  The big Jedi guided his companions carefully, through twists and turns, junctions and passages.

"Almost there," Qui-gon muttered as he concentrated on the images the Force provided him with.  Shen saw Keyn's hand move to his lightsabre and rest on the hilt.

"Wait," Keyn said softly.  Qui-gon stopped.  "Watch out for traps." The hunter pointed to the well-concealed mine a few centimetres in front of his own feet.  Qui-gon shuddered, realising he could've blown himself up just moments ago.  He carried on, more careful than ever.

Obi-wan Kenobi sat against the cold wall, eyes shut.  He feigned sleep, but in truth, he couldn't sleep at all.  Jen's death haunted him.  He should have felt for the flicker of warning in the Force.  But he hadn't, and the Force hadn't warned him, either.  Obi-wan knew he was tired and weak, he might never make it out of this place.

_Obi-wan, are you there?  The apprentice's eyes instantly snapped open._

_Master!_

_Obi-wan, I'm here.  I'm coming to get you.  Obi-wan's spirits lifted.  Qui-gon hadn't left him to die._

_Where are you, Master?_

_Close.  I'll be coming soon._

"Obi-wan's here," Qui-gon muttered.

Keyn nodded.  "I know.  We're close.  This is where we split up.  Exactly one hour later, this place will blow.  Good luck."

"There's no such thing as luck," Qui-gon murmured.

The bounty hunter shrugged then stole off into the darkness.

"We're on our own now," Shen said softly as he took a glow rod from his pouch.  Keyn was gone.

"Let's not waste time.  I can sense Obi-wan nearby," Qui-gon broke into a half-run.  Shen followed quietly, all senses alert.  He trusted the Force to warn him of anything.

They came to a long, straight lighted corridor.  At the end, was a heavy, metal door, with a bolt and password-lock.  Shen started to run, but Qui-gon held him back.

"Watch it.  Lasers,"  Qui-gon pointed to the slats carved into the sides of the corridors.  They had been cleverly hidden.  Shen cursed himself for being so foolish.

"Should be a switch somewhere to turn it off," the Bothan looked around carefully, eyes scanning the walls,  he found a keypad on his right.

"Use the Force," Qui-gon prompted.

Shen moved his fingers slowly, pressing numbers when it felt right.  Qui-gon didn't hurry the Bothan, instead, he sent a message to Obi-wan.  _Hang on, we're coming.  He felt Obi-wan's relief._

"Okay.  Laser system should be offline now.  But hurry.  I don't know how long it'll last," Shen  stood at the end of the corridor while Qui-gon sprinted down to the door.  The bolt and password lock posed no difficulty for him, and he pulled open the door slowly, carefully.

"Master," Obi-wan's voice brought tears of relief to Qui-gon's normally stern face.  He hugged the boy.

"Obi-wan, we haven't much time.  Gather everyone and let's go."  Qui-gon led Obi-wan, My'la and the three other captives back to where Shen was standing.

"Half an hour left," the Bothan cautioned.  

Qui-gon broke into a jog.  He knew Obi-wan and the others were tired.  He could feel his apprentice's fatigue through the bond.  But they had to leave now.  Before the charges Keyn set exploded.

Keyn set the last charge against the wall of a laboratory filled with various biological experiments.  He looked down at the counter.  Still about thirty-five minutes more.  Just enough time to leave.  He armed the explosive, then left the laboratory.

The bounty hunter had memorised the route Qui-gon had followed to get in.  He followed it easily at a run, meeting no-one along the way.  _It's almost too easy, he thought as he reached a crossroads.  __Almost like a trap._

A soft noise made him stop.  Keyn glanced around him quickly, then shrank back into a corner of the passageway, hiding his glowrod.  Someone was coming, along the passageway that intersected this one.

The hunter tensed and unhooked his lightsabre from his belt.  He gripped it tightly, but didn't thumb the blade on.  _Not yet._

They passed him.  Four heavily-built men – guards, most likely.  They wore body armour and carried vibro-blades.  None carried any blasters.  They stopped, then raised their vibro-blades, looking around slowly.  They hadn't noticed the bounty hunter hidden in the shadows.

_None of my business, Keyn thought as he slipped away quietly.  But something made him pause.  Qui-gon would pass by soon, clearly unaware of the danger, and get ambushed.  Keyn hesitated.  Should he save himself?  Or help Qui-gon?_

Qui-gon had left Thyren to die.  Keyn knew that.  It was painful, and it was true.  Keyn knew Thyren's death haunted Qui-gon, as he knew it haunted him.  But that didn't mean Qui-gon deserved to die.  Keyn reminded himself that the Jedi's matters were not his concern.  But he used to be a Jedi.  He knew he couldn't leave Qui-gon to walk into a trap.  Keyn swore at himself for being soft, then turned around and crept towards the guards.

The guards turned at the sound of a lightsabre igniting.  The glowing red blade hung eerily in the darkness.  

"Who are you?  Show yourself!" the voice was cold, ruthless.  Keyn ignored the question, and leapt forward, lightsabre swinging through the air.  Keyn knew he was crazy – one bounty hunter against four highly-trained guards – but he didn't care.

The lightsabre sliced through one guard's arm, but the guard didn't cry out.  Keyn landed swiftly, then raised his lightsabre up and in front of him.  Qui-gon still needed to be warned.  The bounty hunter hesitated, then he reached out and touched the Force, for the first time in so many years.

_Watch out.  Guards ahead.  Just sneak past, I've got their attention.  Qui-gon, Shen and Obi-wan started as they suddenly felt Keyn's presence through the Force.  And his message._

"It's Keyn," Shen muttered.

"We're nearly out, come on." Qui-gon urged everyone on.  He reached out with the Force, but felt nothing.  Keyn's presence in the Force was always difficult to sense.

"To our right," Shen said quietly.  He could sense Keyn.

They reached the crossroads.  "Shen, lead the others out," Qui-gon turned to face the Bothan.  The Jedi knew that Keyn was in trouble, even though the bounty hunter had seemed okay.

"Master, where are you going?" Obi-wan watched his Master with concern.

"Keyn needs help.  Don't worry, I still have fifteen minutes.  I'll be out by then," Qui-gon broke into a run down the narrow passage.

Sweat stung his eyes.  Keyn ignored the pain.  The painkiller he'd taken earlier was wearing off, but his concentration was still there.  The hunter raised his lightsabre to block another blow of the vibro-blade.

The guards were closing in on him.  Keyn saw a slight movement out of the corner of his eye.  He whipped around to deflect the blade that came rushing for his back.  Keyn took a few steps backwards, until his back was to the wall.  That at least gave him only three sides to worry about.  

A guard lunged forward, aiming his vibro-blade at Keyn's neck.  The hunter dodged, then thrust the red blade of his lightsabre forward.  The vibro-blade buried itself in the wall, and the guard slumped forward on the ground, run through by the lightsabre.  Keyn pulled his lightsabre away from the dead guard, re-focusing his concentration on the remaining three.

They attacked all at once, and Keyn swung his lightsabre in an arc, dodging the vibro-blades and slashing at his attackers.  He knew that he would go down sooner or later.  Even if the guards didn't kill him, the explosion would.  The hunter gritted his teeth and tensed his muscles.  He had to remain standing.  No matter what.  Or he would die by the vibro-blades.

Keyn went on the offensive, swinging his lightsabre at the guard on his left.  He feinted left, then lunged forward, his lightsabre melting the body armour and burning a gash in the guard's arm.  The guard switched his vibro-blade to the other hand.  Keyn retreated back to his previous position, waiting for the next chance to attack.

Qui-gon Jinn sprinted down the passage, not caring how much noise he made.  Thirteen minutes left.  He sensed people around the next bend.

"Keyn!"

The hunter risked a glance at the sound of his name.  Qui-gon came running, igniting his green lightsabre as he leapt into combat.  The guards turned, startled.  

Keyn grabbed the opportunity, and lunged at the guard nearest to him, running the guard through with the lightsabre, which had no regard for body armour.

Qui-gon parried a thrust of the vibro-blade, twisting the weapon away.  On his left, he saw Keyn moving into position.  Qui-gon understood the hunter's intent – a pincer movement that would catch the guards in between the two of them.  The Jedi Master started attacking purposefully, driving the guard backwards.  Keyn did likewise, dodging blows and faking.  He waited for the time when the guard would make a mistake.  It came in a few seconds.

The guard swung a high blow.  Keyn ducked, then charged forward, ramming his lightsabre into the guard's stomach.  Keyn's opponent gasped in pain, but brought the vibro-blade down in one swift movement.  Keyn saw it coming.  He knew he couldn't dodge it.  He felt the blade rip into his shoulder.  The bounty hunter twisted away, bringing his lightsabre up again, ready to defend himself.  But the guard lay slumped on the floor.  He would die soon.

Meanwhile, Qui-gon fought with the other guard.  The Jedi Master moved nimbly, keeping the guard on his toes.  Qui-gon had the Force as his ally – he knew when to dodge, attack, parry or thrust.  Every single move he made, he relied on the prompting of the Force.  He could see in slow motion, could read every clue as to where his opponent was going to strike next.

The guard feinted to the left, then attacked on the right.  Qui-gon dodged the vibro-blade, bringing his lightsabre up to deflect the blow, but the guard pulled away his weapon.  Qui-gon stumbled as his lightsabre met with thin air, the force he had put into the stroke unbalancing him.  Grinning behind his armoured visor, the guard aimed a blow to Qui-gon's unprotected side.

Qui-gon felt the blood flow down his side, but he gritted his teeth and pulled himself up to his full height.  He attacked furiously, driving the guard back and towards the wall.  Keyn ran in from his right, lightsabre held high.  Qui-gon side-stepped to the left, then continued attacking, each blow of his blocked skilfully by the guard's vibro-blade.  Keyn began attacking too, keeping the guard occupied, and knowing that, sooner or later, there would be a mistake, which could be used to his advantage.

Qui-gon and Keyn fought side-by-side.  Qui-gon could feel the silent understanding they shared, although it wasn't through the Force.  Somehow, they could work together, Qui-gon didn't know how.  The guard lunged forward in a desperate attempt.  Keyn dodged, but Qui-gon somersaulted over the guard and landed behind, then ran him through with his green blade.

Keyn switched off the blade, clipped it to his belt.  His breathing was ragged, and he was drenched in sweat.  Qui-gon studied the bounty hunter's condition.  Keyn seemed okay, but the Jedi Master suspected he wasn't  

"Let's get out before this place goes.  We got four minutes," Qui-gon put a hand on the ex-Jedi's uninjured shoulder.  "You okay?"

"Yeah," Keyn broke into a run after Qui-gon.  He was hurting everywhere from his previous injuries, but he bit back the pain, drawing on his last reserves of energy.

Qui-gon glanced anxiously at his timer, and continued running.  He hoped he was taking the right way.  If not, he and Keyn would surely die.  Qui-gon's wound hurt him.  He ignored it.  Focused on running.  And hoped desperately that they would escape with their lives.

"What's the access code?" Obi-wan asked Shen as the two of them stood beside Keyn's ship.  The Bothan had decided that they would use the bounty hunter's ship to get offplanet, so he'd given the map of the area to My'la and the other captives, who'd find their own way to the city.

"I don't know," Shen muttered as he stared at the keypad.  "Keyn's pretty smart.  He changed the code lots of times.  It's just about impossible to use the Force.  But I'll try anyway."  The Bothan closed his eyes yet again, letting the Force guide him.

"I think you've got it," Obi-wan said as the door slid open.  The Jedi stepped in, then ran to the cockpit.

Shen started the engines, while Obi-wan sat at the controls, familiarising himself.  "Will Qui-gon be okay?"

"I sure hope so," Shen muttered.  "Let's fly over to the clearing and pick them up."

Obi-wan shook his head in an attempt to clear his headache, then he guided the ship in take off, following Shen's directions to the clearing.

"There," just as the apprentice said it, the sound of the explosion ripped through the air.  _Master!  Obi-wan cried out through the Bond.  There was no response._

"They're not out," Shen was concerned.  "Let's land."

Obi-wan Kenobi set the craft down on the ground carefully.  He saw no-one at all.  _Master, where are you?  Still no response._

"Obi-wan, I don't think they made it," Shen said softly.  He couldn't find Keyn's presence at all.

TBC…

a/n: this is the second last chapter.  Really welcome any reviews.  Whatever you think about this fic, just tell me.  The last chapter should be out in about 4 or 5 days.  =)

                                                            - wild horse


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Star wars and everything in it belongs to George Lucas.  I don't make any money out of it.  None at all.

Acknowledgements: Jesus, Padawan Nik-ka, Redtailhawk (sing the mouse song, hehe). Ginger Ninja, Chewbacca, Moonwing Lobo (shadowfox) and Metabee, Heartfire, Orin, Luna,

Archiving: email me at wild_horse1987@yahoo.com.sg

a/n: this IS the last chapter, which I'm hoping could round up everything nicely.  But I hate last chapters (they're always the hardest to write).  =)  anyway, thanks for all the reviews.  :) really liked them.

Chapter 8:

"They're alive!" Obi-wan Kenobi shouted suddenly as he saw the two figures run towards the ship.  He opened the hatch in the side of the spacecraft, then, when he was sure that both his Master and the bounty hunter were safely aboard, he closed the hatch.  The ship took off in a few minutes.

Keyn got to his feet, stumbled to a locker, and removed the First Aid kit.  He passed it to Qui-gon, who sat, leaning against one side of the cargo hold.  The bounty hunter sat down beside the Jedi Master, closing his eyes against the waves of pain that hit him.

He heard the ship enter Hyperspace, and guessed that the Jedi were headed for the Jedi Temple, on Coruscant.  Well, it was a trip long overdue for him.  Keyn knew the Council would demand a full explanation about what he'd done to the Senator, and maybe, they would ask about why he had left, although the Council didn't usually probe into matters like this.  Keyn knew a Jedi could leave when he wanted to, and that no explanation was required.

"Hey thanks, Master Qui-gon," Keyn sounded tired.  "For coming back.  I would have died in there."

Qui-gon looked at the bounty hunter critically, "I should thank you too.  Or I would've died also."

Keyn opened his eyes and grinned, "We're even then."

"Yeah," Qui-gon could detect no hint of coldness in the hunter's voice.

"Master!  Are you okay?"  Obi-wan rushed into the cargo hold.

"I think so," Qui-gon answered slowly.  The bleeding from his injury had slowed to a trickle, but the pain was intensifying, as was his mental and physical fatigue.

"We're returning to the Temple," Obi-wan told his Master.  The Apprentice glanced at Keyn.

"I'll go along too," the Bounty Hunter said quietly.  He knew Obi-wan didn't trust him.  Keyn got to his feet slowly, then unhooked his lightsabre and handed it to Obi-wan.  The Hunter moved to a control panel and keyed in a password, then he turned to Obi-wan once again, "I've given you full control of the ship now," Keyn's dark brown eyes shifted uneasily, then he extended a hand, "About what I did to you, I'm sorry.  I don't hate you, Obi-wan."

Obi-wan turned away from the Hunter's troubled eyes.  He knew Keyn was apologising, and he knew it took the Bounty Hunter courage to do this, "Okay," Obi-wan answered.  He grasped Keyn's hand and they shook.

Keyn sat down on one of the benches in the empty training room.  Memories rushed back to him, - competitions, duels, friendly fights – but he pushed them away.

It was almost a week after he, Qui-gon, Obi-wan and Shen had returned to the Temple.  Keyn had spent five days in the healers' ward, recovering from a concussion and the injuries he had sustained in the fights.  Then he'd been assigned temporary quarters.  He had given up his lightsabre – he was no longer a Jedi.

No-one at the Temple asked him any questions, but Keyn knew they were all curious about who he was.  Only a few people still remembered him as Thyren's Apprentice.  He turned at the sound of the door being opened.

"Master Yoda."

"Keyn," Master Yoda walked into the training room, closing the door behind him and sitting next to the Hunter.  The Jedi Master was silent for a long while, then he spoke:

"Come back, you did."

"Yeah, my path crossed with Jedi, as the Force would have it," Keyn avoided looking at Master Yoda.

"Why?"

Keyn took a deep breath, "I've been running, all these years.  Running from reality and truth, blaming myself, and the Rebels, and Qui-gon for all that happened.  It's time I came back and faced it."

"Master Yoda nodded, "A good Jedi, you would have been."

"Maybe," Keyn's voice betrayed nothing of what he felt.

"A good Jedi, you still can be," Master Yoda probed gently.

"A Jedi who's scared of the Force?"  Keyn shook his head.

"Taught you well, Thyren did."

"Yes, he did."

"Use his teaching, you still can."

Keyn didn't reply.  He knew it was true.  He had run too long.  "Will the Council see me?"

"Yes.  See you this afternoon, the Council will," Master Yoda walked slowly out of the training room, leaving Keyn behind with his thoughts.

Keyn knew the Council had been waiting for him.  They knew he would see them when he felt he was ready.  The hunter wasn't exactly ready, but if he waited until then, the time would never come.  It was now that mattered, Keyn realised, not the past, not the future, but now.  He had to conquer his fear, face it down now.  For Thyren, and for himself.  He owed at least that much to his late Master.

Closing his eyes slowly, he focused on the Force, reaching out to it for peace and calm.  He knew he could find them there, he had found them before.  He couldn't have any fear. 

"Master?" Obi-wan Kenobi knocked gently on his Master's door.

Qui-gon opened it and let his Apprentice in, and motioned for Obi-wan to sit down.  Obi-wan could see that his Master was troubled, but he didn't probe, knowing that Qui-gon would tell him, if he felt it was necessary.

Finally, the Qui-gon began, "I know Keyn told you some things, when he captured you, about me.  What I've done in the past."

"Master, you would never abandon anybody!" Obi-wan answered earnestly.

Qui-gon shook his head slowly, "What Keyn told you, it was true.  From a certain point of view.  I went on a mission with Keyn and his Master, Thyren…" Qui-gon related the story to his Apprentice, his eyes troubled and restless.

"Keyn doesn't blame you anymore," Obi-wan offered gently, when Qui-gon had finished.

"I know," the Jedi Master nodded.  "But you had to know."

Keyn entered the Council room.  The last time he had been here, it had been for the mission debrief after Tharen had died.  Keyn bowed to the Council.

"Keyn," Mace Windu began immediately, "The Jedi Council requests an explanation for your actions involving Senator Jy'are and Obi-wan Kenobi."

The ex-Jedi nodded.  He had expected this question.  "I work as a Bounty Hunter.  Someone approached me with a job to threaten and then kidnap the Senator, so I took the job," Keyn shrugged, "I didn't bother about _why they wanted her._

"I was supposed to threaten the Senator once, then kidnap her if my employer required it.  I wasn't able to kidnap the Senator because of the Jedi, so I took Obi-wan Kenobi hostage."

"This has nothing to do with your hostility towards Qui-gon Jinn?" Mace Windu asked quietly.

Keyn shook his head, "No.  Later, I was informed that I was supposed to leave the Senator alone.  I didn't have any need for Kenobi, so I sold him off."

The Council members conferred with each other for some time, then they asked Keyn to relate the rest of the story to them.  When the Bounty Hunter had finished, Master Windu nodded in approval, "Thank you.  Is there anything else you wish to discuss?"

"With all due respect," Keyn answered quietly, "I would like to re-join the Jedi Order."

Mace Windu exchanged a quick glance with Yoda, although Keyn was sure that they weren't surprised by what he had just said.

"Discuss this further, the Council will.  You may go now," Master Yoda gargled softly in his weird voice.

"May the Force be with you," Ki-adi-mundi said softly.

Keyn bowed, then left the round, transparisteel room.  

Shen sat in his quarters, staring at the wall opposite him.  He wouldn't be here in a few weeks' time, the initiate knew.  Qui-gon had taken full responsibility for bringing Shen with him on a dangerous assignment, so the Temple Initiate had managed to escape much punishment.  Not that it really mattered, Shen thought bitterly, one way or the other, he would be leaving soon.

Master Yoda found him again.  Keyn mused as to how the short, but wise, Jedi Master always knew where someone was.  Keyn had gone to a training room to think, and to touch the Force, feeling, once again, its raw and yet easily-accessible power.

"Discussed the matter, the Council has," Master Yoda said without preamble.  "Conferred on you the level of Jedi Knight, we have."

"Thank you," Keyn said softly.  He knew Thyren would have wanted it.

Master Yoda changed the subject, "The Bothan, Shen Ly'an, is almost thirteen.  A Master, he will need to be chosen by.  Talent, he has.  A waste, it will be."

Keyn shook his head slowly, "I don't think I'm ready to take a Padawan.  Maybe I never will be."

"Know that, only the Force does," Master Yoda admonished the Jedi Knight gently, "A mission, the Council will send you and Shen Ly'an on…"

"The Council seldom lets Initiates out of the Temple," Keyn observed politely.

Yoda nodded.  "Right, you are.  But, has its reasons, the Council does.  And impossible to avert, is the will of the Force."

Keyn knew Yoda was right.  And there was a special bond between Shen and him, but somehow, Keyn didn't think it was a master-padawan bond.  Still, he knew that only time would tell.

a\n: finally, I'm done.  Thanks for all the helpful and encouraging reviews you gave.  Don't think I did a very good job of clearing up stuff though, but there's always time for a sequel, if you want one (Keyn still has some secrets to hide, like his fear of the Force)?  :) 

                                    -wild horse


End file.
